The Girl From The Woods
by VAWALKER
Summary: Jamie Stevens is a complicated nervous shy 22 year old woman. She's known as 'the Girl from the woods' before the sickness breaking out, but she quickly earns new nicknames after she stumbles, well more like falls into a group. Jamie gets closer to our favorite red neck in the group, but he leaves her more confused than she has ever been. He will take her on the biggest emotional
1. The Beginning

_June 26, 2011_

 _People are dying...a sickness broke out and they aren't able to contain them...people are eating other people, but those that are sick aren't even themselves anymore...I know I must run like everyone else, but I don't know how to fight this._

 _June 30, 2011_

 _I haven't seen people in day's...I've learned to stick to climbing the trees...I can always hope they will find a cure and this will end soon..._

 _July 9, 2011_

 _I've lost hope in finding anyone...I've lost hope in everything...I started counting the day's by cutting my skin...I don't need to waste paper to count..._

 _July unknown_

 _I stopped cutting my skin...I noticed it attracted more of the sick when I did that...so I lost count...I don't know what day it is...but I do know I need to find water...I haven't drank anything in two days and I've started seeing things...I found out that if you stabbed a sick person in the head they would stay down..._

 _Unknown..._

 _I find it pointless writing in this...I'm only doing to keep myself sane, but that's not working. I found water, but it was bad from one of the sick laying it...I have to keep hope up for myself...If I don't- I only have myself...no one will care or notice I'm gone, but me. I don't know-_

I was cut off from my writing when I heard groaning approaching me and I pulled out my knife and shoved my journal in my bag and hopped up and ran for my life. I heard more groans and ran towards an opening in the woods...

I stopped just as quickly as I reached it and stared down...there was a cast lake down there. I saw lights shining from a hill and my eyes widened.

"People?" I whispered to myself, but the sound of groaning made me focus at the task a hand instead of getting to excited.

I could tell if the lake was deep or shallow, but I would rather die trying to find out rather than die at the hands of the sick. I took steps back and let out a freight full scream when one of them grabbed me. I quickly turned and sunk my knife into their head making them drop to the ground. I kicked the other to the ground. They all swarmed me and I began kicking, stabbing, killing as many as I could in the head. I began backing up and sunk my knife into the last ones head but it got stuck.

The walker was dead and on his knees. So I pressed my foot on his shoulder and yanked my knife out of head. I didn't realize how close to the edge I was until I was falling. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. It was like everything was in slow motion.

I felt a splash of cold before the darkness consumed me. I could feel myself sinking lower and lower until I had hit the bottom I didn't know how that was possible, but had happened.

I couldn't move, I couldn't breath...it was like my body finally gave up and called quits...

...

There was a bright light. So bright I flinched as it pried its way through my closed eyes. Fuck my sides are killing me. I tried to move away from it thinking if I moved over just a little bit more the shade of the tree would block the light.

I ended up falling quiet some distance down flat on my face and groaned. _Ow..._

"I think she's awake!" I heard a boy exclaim as I heard foot steps walk over to me. Despite how much my face hurt and how my my lungs were screaming in protest I slowly moved and looked up to see shadows of people. My first instinct was to kill as I urgently reached for my knife flinching against the some vehicle behind me behind me. _What_ _the_ _fuck...where's_ _my_ _knife?_...

"Easy now...you're safe. We took your weapons away momentarily," a man said holding his hands up as if not to alarm me.

I frowned at this...and the fact that I thought everyone was dead. _Apparently_ _not._

"Y-You're alive?" I ask them in surprise, almost instantly my chest leaped tenfold holding so much hope that I've found others.

"Yes?..." They all looked at each other and thought I was the _crazy_ one.

I saw another woman approaching her hair was gray colored and very short. She looked frail. Fragile. I could see the bruises on her that were poorly hidden.

"That's her?" The woman asked unsure. A bulky overly tall man stood behind her with a threatening look to him. I felt myself shake slightly.

"Yeah, she looks around eighteen," a brunette woman whispered to the short haired older woman. She was tall and had a slight curl to her hair. A younger boy stood beside her staring at me...well not at me, but the wolf pellet that was now hanging around my neck.

"I'm twenty two actually," I spoke up and they stared at me like I was foreign.

"Where are you from sweetie?" The sweet older short haired woman asked me.

"The woods..." I spoke softly. I didn't want to talk about my past especially to a couple of strangers. Then again they saved my life...the lake! I nearly forgot what happened...

"Thank you for saving me from drownin'," I spoke up after a long silence. I looked at the man in front of me who saved me.

"Daryl saved you. He heard your scream and went to investigate, but before he could he saw you fall..." He said as he looked at me with a small smile. He had his hands on his hips wearing a police uniform.

"Who's Daryl?" I asked softly looking around the group trying to find my hero.

"He's not here right now sweetie. He went out hunting," the older woman smiled softly at me. The man behind her rolled his eyes.

I perked up instantly at the word hunting. I loved hunting. It was like letting myself go to my natural instincts.

"What's your name?" The boy asked and he was instantly scolded by the woman beside him making me instantly connect that that was his mother.

"My names Stevens...Jamie Stevens," I smiled at him softly. _He's_ _so_ _innocent_ _and_ _your. Completely_ _oblivious_ _to_ _what_ _he's_ _about_ _the_ _world_ _he's_ _gonna_ _grow_ _up_ _in._

"I'm Carl. This is my mom," he introduced everyone to me. Lori, Carl's mom seemed very nice, but she never strayed far from Shane's side. He even mentioned the people that were out at the moment. Apparently Daryl has a brother named Merle. And everyone here has a family except me and some of the people that are on the run.

"Can we trust you?" Dale asked me softly after people went back to what they were doing and I quickly nodded my head.

"Absolutely Sir...I'll always be pulling my weight around and go on these 'runs' you've mentioned. I can also hunt or even stand guard...the only thing you need to know is that...I have slept in a tree since everything broke out," I told him quickly almost rambling.

"Call me Dale," he said sweetly before continuing, "By all means take your bow and arrows and go hunting...well see if you or Daryl takes the most time."

I rushed over to my weapons and claimed them again tugging them on before racing into the woods nearby the camp. I mark the trees as I go so I can find my way back.

So the hunt begins...

...

I've been at this for almost a half hour...I assume and I'm already staring at a doe.

I let out a soft and faint breath as I pull back the string of the bow. The fletching tickling my nose as I breathed in out concentrating and I released the arrow at the same time released my breath. The arrow hit the deer right in the the chest and it seemed like the arrow lodged itself almost half way through the deer.

The deer fell to the ground in pain. I quickly ran over to it and slit its throat sighing.

"Sorry buddy..."

I heard rustling in the bushes close by and by the sounds of it it wasn't animal. I didn't want to hand around to find out either.

I quickly threw the deer onto my back the best I could and grunted from the weight on my back but never the less carried the damn deer.

It was easier on my own. I didn't have to move the dear. I would Start a fire and cook the deer there.

I followed the marking on the trees back to camp. I heard groaning but continued, _dead_ _defiantly_ _the_ _dead_ _are_ _following_ _me,_ to run...or tried to run...it took a good ten minutes or more to get back...I couldn't tell I was just trying to figure out how far they were from my.

I saw the camp in site and I felt myself pick up pace more and as soon as I was ran in camp I dump the deer by where I saw a fire pit and turned around only to be tackled to the ground by one of the sick.

I struggled to reach for my knife. And just as I almost got it another one feel on top of the one wanting to get to me. I growled as I thought of the bite I had received before from one of these damn things. I got my knife and killed the one right on top of me before killing the one on top of that one. The blood splattered on my face and was now soaking into my clothing.

"Get her out from under there," I heard someone order and slowly the bodies were dragged off me, but I didn't want to move.

"You get bit?" A new man asked he looked like an older version of Carl.

"You mean just now?"

"Yes...did you get bit before now?" He asked me confused the sheriff hat casting a shade over his face as he looked down at me.

I laid there quietly before sighing softly, "What's it to ya?"

"Answer the question," Shane growled at me. I glowered at the both of them before nodding as to answer there question.

"Where?" He asked as he searched my body for wounds.

I showed him my almost fully healed bite that left a pink scar on my arm. He stared at it confused.

"When were you bitten?" He asked and as he asked this more of the group surrounded me. I felt his hand grip my arm as he pulled it close to his face making me struggle against him when he traced it.

"When it started," I growled, "Now get yer hand off me."

"How has it not affected you?!" The man exclaimed in pure shock.

I just shrugged. _This_ _is_ _why_ _I_ _can't_ _trust_ _anyone._

"Little reds awake?!" I heard a deep southern voice shout.

"Yeah!" Carl told him, but kept his gaze on me. I sat up slowly.

"What going on-"

I looked up at him and he was staring at me intently with what looked like eagerness in his eyes. Then his beautiful eyes left mine and stared at the scar on my arm. He is brown hair was long and slightly shaggy. His appeal was just his own style. He held a crossbow and held a stance that basically ready 'don't fuck with me'. His eyes hardened and burned holes in my arm.

"What the hell is that?" He exclaimed suddenly angry. _Why_ _is_ _everyone_ _upset_ _that_ _I_ _was_ _bit?_

"She was bitten in the beginning..." The man still held my arm muttered.

"How did she-"

"I don't know...but we are going to find out."

Everyone glared at me, why were they so upset about this bite mark?


	2. A Piece Of Work

Journal Entry:

 _Everyone was staring at me funny...like I wasn't human...I didn't like it...I thought being a group of people they wouldn't judge me, but ever since I showed them the bite they've kept me on lock down...like I was one_ _of_ _the sick...I feel like a monster...I should've drowned when I had the chance...now they will never look at me the same._ _I_ _like_ _Daryl...sure_ _he has said_ _only_ _a_ _few words to_ _me, but_ _he_ _knows_ _how_ _to_ _hunt and-_

"Give me that," I heard some one say as they stood above me. I looked up and saw Shane. I quickly pressed the notebook against my chest.

I narrowed my eyes at him and growled, "No."

"If you don't give it to me. I'm going to take it. We can't trust you right now. We don't know if you're plotting against us," he spoke as if his patience with me was wearing thin.

"Shane please don't," I begged him softly trying not to draw attention, but he didn't seem to care. I'm trying to play nice...

"Just give me the damn notebook!" He growled loudly.

"I said no!" I yelled at him and he went to grab it but I got up on my feet. He pushed my slightly and I fell over the log.

"Shane!" I heard Rick call as he jogged over. I saw Rick put a hand on his shoulder and stop him from moving. I looked around and saw my notebook and quickly crawled over to it. I was about to pick it up...but someone's muddy boot stomped on it before I could.

"Get up," I heard Daryl saw at me bitterly as he picked up the notebook.

"Daryl please can I have that back. Its personal," I begged him as I scrambled to get back on my feet.

He stared at me for a few moments before opening it up and he started reading it out loud. _Kill_ _me_ _now..._

"Everyone was staring at me funny...like I wasn't human...I didn't like it...I thought being a group of people they wouldn't judge me, but ever since I showed them the bite they've kept me on lock down...like I was one of the sick...I feel like a monster...I should've drowned when I had the chance-" he stopped and looked at me I could see the anger in his eyes, "Ya wanna die so bad? Ya gonna try and do something hm?"

"No-no I-I-" I was stuttering over my words and I was becoming embarrassed from everyone's stares. I felt the heat rising from my neck to my face. My hands became clammy a familiar restriction feeling filled my chest. _Oh_ _god_ _not_ _right_ _now. Please._

My breath started to because short become short and I bent over placing my hands on my knees as I gasped for air.

"What the hell," I heard Shane mutter.

"Sit down on the log put your head between your knees," I heard someone say as they we're behind me, but I couldn't. I gasp for air before the person behind me led me to the log and sat me down where I bent over placing my head between my knees.

I felt the person rubbing my back soothingly and I found myself surprised when I was able to breath again. I slowly sat up but placed my face in my hands because I didn't want to look at them. I let out a shaky breath and stood up suddenly dropping my hands to my sides. Ill just shut off and not care. Don't let people in you always get hurt.

"Care to explain what just happened?" Shane spat at me while receiving the look from Rick.

"A panic attack mixed with an anxiety attack," was all I said as I looked down.

"Seriously? Over a book? You know what?" Shane went over to Daryl who was staring at the book and ripped it out of his hands, "I'm burning this."

"Shane stop," I heard Rick say, but Shane didn't he stormed over to the fire pit, and Rick made no move to stop him. I watched him with vacant eyes as he pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit the notebook on fire and dropped it on the fire pit.

Shane looked at me with a smug look so I raised my hands slowly and did one thing I don't ever do. I did the slow clap and smiled at him like it didn't affect me that he took away the only thing I had to keep me sane besides hunting.

His smug look disappeared and I dropped my hands before picking up my bow and quivers.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shane growled storming up to me but I took my hunting knife out and held it up to his throat.

"I'm going hunting, the last thing I have ta keep me sane," I growled and shoved him against the RV still hold my knife to his throat, "and if ya think for a second yer gonna take that away from me too...ya got 'nother thing comin' yer way."

I watched the hatred and madness swimming through his eyes. I pulled back and turned around storming off to the woods. I didn't need a group to survive. I have myself. And I'm all I needed.

I lost myself in the woods for a few hours. We still had daylight left and I didn't mind getting lost in this untouched world.

I had bunnies and squirrels. Not much big game these days because of the other creatures that eat the living.

I heard a noise coming from a bush and equipped my bow. The bush rustled again that's not an animal.

"Who's there?" I asked trying to peer behind the bush, "come out or I'll shoot!"

"Don't shoot!" I heard a familiar voice squeak.

"Carl?" I asked and sure enough Carl came out with a sheepish look on his face. I smirked slightly at how he had that look of being caught stealing from the cookie jar, "Does yer folks know yer out here?"

He shook his head quickly which made me sigh, "alright...ya gotta stay with me if yer gonna be out here. I don' need yer blood on my hands."

"Are ya mad?" He asked me after a few moments of silence.

"Nah. Jus' glad I didn't shoot ya."

We started walking through the woods and I showed him a few things about tracking as we headed back to the camp.

"Do you miss her parents?" Carl asked me suddenly making me flinch slightly.

"I uh...I didnt know my parents," I told him honestly. _Please_ _don't_ _ask_ _anymore_ _questions..._

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Just because..."

"Just because why?"

I groaned in frustration and pinched the bridge of my nose, "because they left me on the door step of an orphanage when I was an infant. Okay?"

He was silent for a few moments which made me start to relax before I heard, "why?"

"I don't know Carl...I really don't know," I whispered softly as I looked down. The rest of the treck back to camp was silent.

Once we broke through the tree lines I was shoved against the tree.

"Hey!" Carl yelled at Shane who had me again at the tree.

"Who gave you permission to take my- Loris son out there?! Huh?" He growled as he pulled me off the tree only to slam me back against it.

"Get off 'er," I heard Daryl growl as he shoved Shane off me making me fall against the tree.

"Stay out of this Daryl" Shane warned him as he moved back towards me but Daryl shoved him back again.

"Stay away from 'er. I swear ta god Shane ya touch 'er one more time man Imma take off both yer hands," Daryl growled at him lowly and Shane put his hands up in surrender as he looked at me.

"Yer boyfriend won't be here to always protect you," Shane warned me as he stormed off somewhere in the camp. I let out a shaky breath and rubbed the back of my head where it hurt.

"Did he hurt ya?" I heard him ask me making me shrug I felt a stinging come from my right shoulder like scraped skin, "just have a head ache now...is my shoulder okay?"

He walked over to me and looked at my shoulder, "just a few scrapes."

He pressed his cold hand on them and the hot burning sting went away. I let out a sigh and relaxed in his touch. He took his hand away too fast for my liking.

"The kid follow ya out?" He ask me still standing behind me.

"Yeah...he could make a great hunter. I didn't even know he was following me," I said with a small smile on my face as I saw Lori scolding her son. I chuckled.

"Stupid kid," Daryl muttered which made me turn and look at him with a glare.

"He ain't stupid. He's curious. Sure he could've gotten himself killed but he didn't. He's smart and he'll be the one keeping this group alive one day," I growled at him bitterly at him sticking up for Carl before I spun on my heal and walked over to the fire pit to skin my kills for dinner.

I felt Daryl's burning gaze on me the entire time and I tried to ignore it but I would often look up and wed lock eyes.

Dale came over and started talking to me, but I wasn't really in the mood for his cheery self. He left me be and I continued skinning the rabbits.

I finished faster then I'd hopped before I gave Carol and Lori the meat I then went over to my back pack and pulled put the things I would need to make Carl his gift. I bagged the rabbit furs but chucked the squirrel furs after washing them.

"I think we shouldn't risk it...we should just finish this now."

I stared at Shane fearfully my eyes wide as he chocked a gun and aimed it at me, but Rick quickly pulled it from him.

"We don't kill the living Shane, that is not how this works. Dale is right. If she was gunna turn she woulda turned already," Rick spoke up loud and clear so they all heard.

"Hungry? Lori just cooked some good soup," Dale spoke to me.

"Uh...I think Imma pass. I'm not that hungry," I said as I finished washing off my bloodied hands. I could already see the frown on his face.

"Ya should eat Jamie...its not good to starve yerself for everyone else."

"Dale. I said I'm not hungry so I'm not hungry. Can ya please just get off my back?" I snapped at him and he sighed before walking away. I didn't mean to snap it probably wouldn't have happened if Shane didn't burn my journal.

"Ya should eat ya know," I heard Daryl saw from behind me.

"I'm not hungry," I told him not looking up at him as I stared at my reflection in the water.

I heard him move closer so that he too was staring at his reflection in the water, "Is it true?"

I looked over at his reflection so see he was looking at me, "Was what true?"

"What ya wrote in yer book about me?" He mumbled as if I wore his patience thin.

"I don't know..." I whispered and slowly stood up and faced him.

"Why not?" He asked gruffly burning holes through me, but I avoided looking into his eyes.

"I can't let people in," I admitted as I looked at him.

"That's a shitty excuse," he growled as he got so close that our chests touched.

"Please don't..." I whispered weakly backing away.

"Why are ya so scared?"

"Because this world. Its different now..."

"Well no shit but that doesn't explain the excuse," he spat at me and I glared up at him.

"Why do you care Daryl? Why does it bother ya so much that I won't tell ya how I feel?" I bitter spat back him. _Does_ _he_ _like_ _me? Oh_ _course_ _he_ _doesn't. No_ _one_ _did_ _before_ _so_ _what_ _changed_ _now?_

"I don't," he muttered as he started walking away.

"Bravo Daryl. Back to your closed off self! Ya cared so much that ya walked away!" I called after him, but he didn't turn around. He didn't look back and he didn't stop.

I felt my chest sink slightly but I ignored it. I can't let him get to me like that. I can't let anyone see my weakness. I walked back up the trail towards the cam and saw Daryl Rick Glenn and T Dog getting inside the white truck. I walked up to Dale and ask where they were going. Apparently Rick had handcuffed Merle on top of the roof earlier this morning and they were going to get him now. I wondered why they waited all day to get him now. Maybe they had to plan out what they were going to do. I hope that Merle is still alive.

I look to Dale and said with a neutral face, "I'm taking the first watch."

I walked walked over to the biggest tree and I climbed up sitting on a lower branch that was low enough to where I can jump down if anything were to happen but it was also high enough to see around the camp.

...

The Sun slowly went down another time drew on I became more and more increasingly worried about the guys. They should have been back over an hour ago.

I could see how worried Lori and the others were also starting to get. Dale however was keeping them busy and they decided to share stories.

Dale told everybody about other stories about his wife that I haven't heard yet. As I looked around I also listen to the stories. I enjoyed how Dale talked about his wife so lovingly.

I saw moment by the RV as Amy was walking out from using the bathroom. My eyes widened when I saw walkers and I hoped down quickly tossing my knife at the walkers head that was about to chomp onto Amy. I heard her scream when she saw it drop to the ground not moving beside her. I quickly equipped my bow as I heard everyone screaming and running around. I quickly started firing off my arrows at as man of them as I could.

"Carl! Sophia!" I called looking around trying to make sure they were safe. I panicked and looked around and saw Carl and Lori cornered against the RV. _Where_ _the_ _hell_ _is_ _Shane?!_

 _"_ JAMIE!" I heard Carl cry. I raced forward and tackled the walker to the ground and it got the upper hand. It scratched my arm and let out a small cry as I grabbed an arrow and rammed it into its skull.

I got up when I heard gun fire. I still sat onto of the walker.

"Jamie," I heard Carl whimper and I looked over at him smiling softly.

"Its okay bud...I'm okay," I smiled softly as I got up and ripped a part of my shirt off and tied it around the scratches.

"See all...better," I smiled at Carl and showed it to him. He ran up to me and hugged me crying softly. I frowned.

"Hey shhh. Its okay," I whispered to him softly.

"CARL! LORI!" I heard Rick call out for his family as he raced over to them Carl raced to his dad with his mom and they all hugged. I leaned my back against the RV and watched as everyone embraced each other. Families.

I looked to the ground before I was tackled almost to the ground in a hug. I looked and saw it was Andrea. I don't know why but when Carl hugged me I knew how to hug back, but Andrea? How do I hug?

"Thank you. You saved my sisters life. Thank you so much," She whispered to me I heard the small sob escape her and I became uncomfortable. How does one comfort?

I patted her back softly and slowly unsure if that's what I would do. It seemed to work because she finally got off me. She even stopped crying and smiled at me. I smiled back at her and then watched as she walked away.

"Thank you," I heard someone say to me and I looked to my right and saw Rick standing there.

"Ya saved me...all y'all. I said I'd pull my weight. And y'all are the closest I've been to havin' a family," I told him as if it was matter of fact and just obvious.

"Its the fact that ya still did it. Ya don't have to feel like ya don't belong. You do. As of now and like a little while before ya were already apart of this family," he said giving me a smile, and then he did something I didn't expect. He gave me a hug. Unlike Andrea. I hugged Rick back. I guess it was because I was in shock? Yeah. Let's say that what that is.

He pulled back slapped me on the back and walked over to Shane. I looked around and saw Daryl and someone else talking to each other. The man he was talking to was much older looking then him. He gave off this vibe that I didn't like. I walked over to the zombie I threw my knife at and took it out of its head.

I wiped it clean on my jeans. I stood up and turned around only to come face to face with the man Daryl was talking to just seconds ago.

"Hello sugar-tits," he said with a smile. I simply tilted my head to the side not responding.

"I'm Merle. Daryl's older much better looking brother," he said with a smirk.

So I looked him up and down before shrugging saying, "eh."

"Eh?" He asked confused as I started to walk away.

"Yeah. Eh," I said with a snicker.

"What the hell is 'eh'?" He spat bitterly. Oh yeah. Defiantly a Dixon.

"It means...eh."

I smirked at how pissed off he was getting as I crossed my arms.

"Merle leave 'er alone," I heard Daryl say as he headed over towards us.

"What's the matter baby brother? Ya don't like it if we share? We used to share all the time," he smirked as he looked me up and down. I instantly felt sick. I turned on my heal and walked away.

"Red!" Daryl called after me.

"Go away Daryl," I spat bitterly at him. I didn't want hear anything he had to say after what Merle just said.

"Don't tell me what ta do bitch! Now stop!" He growled I felt his hand grip where I scratched.

"Let go!" I cried as I tried to break loose. He only gripped it tighter probably thinking I wanted to get away.

"Jus' shut up and listen," he ordered and when didn't he didn't seem to like that at all.

"Yer such a pain in my ass ya know that!" He yelled at me, I whimpered.

"Daryl please my arm..." I tried to show him that he was hurting my hurt arm.

"Yer also crazy an' ne'er listen to reason," he continued as he ignored me.

"Daryl-"

"I hate ya for how much yer makin' me care-"

"Daryl...-"

"I can't stand how ya make me feel when yer around-"

"DARYL!" I yelled making him stop and he looked at me. I wanted to crack at what he was about to admit but his grip isn't helping my pain.

"Please your hand is hurting me..." I whispered finally getting his attention and the moment he dropped his hand I saw the blood had leaked through the shirt. I took off the dirty rag of my shirt and looked up to find Daryl already stoning back to camp. I frowned. I ruined the moment I've been waiting for my whole life. Someone I like telling me they felt the same way.

I sighed and head back to camp also and walked towards Dales RV. I hate how I knew I was falling for Daryl Dixon. The man who saved my life and still cares. The man who protects me.

I bandaged my arm in Dales RV without anyone knowing and climbed up on the RV. I laid on the ground and stared up at the stars. It was a beautiful clear night out. As shitty as this would is. Nothing could take away how beautiful it was out tonight.

I felt my eyes dropping closed and I fell asleep with the stars being the last thing I saw.

...

A/N:

That's right everything has changed. Not only have I taken out basically almost all of chapter and replaced it but I also decided to keep Sofia and Merle in it. Merle is back at camp though I felt like they should have been able to find him. I also have an idea of a secret in mind for Shane for why he wasn't there when the zombies attacked.


	3. Burned and Infected

I woke up the next morning feeling really over heated. I groaned softly as the hot sun beat down on me. I looked up at the sky while blocking the sun from my eyes and watched as the sky moved at a faster pace then normal I rolled over to hop off the RV and whimpered my skin feeling on fire. I saw pavement as I was went to jump down, but gripped onto the top of the RV.

"Holy shit!"

The RV was moving at a fast pace might I say. My grip was starting to slip, and as if things couldn't get any worse, the RV slammed on its breaks making me fly forward loosing my grip completely as I was tossed roughly into a car that had been abandoned on road.

I laid on the ground a few seconds my head was pounding against my skull. I heard voices and shook my head trying to get rid of the dizziness.

"Jamie! Oh my god!" I heard Carol exclaim as she rushed over and helped me off the ground. I slumped against the car holding onto my head.

"What the hell happened? Why was the RV moving?" I asked her as I gripped my head from the head ache I had.

"Jesus," I heard Rick say as he got closer.

"We thought you left the camp with Merle."

"Merle left?" I asked them confused as I looked around and saw everyone there including Daryl, but he was further away leaning against a truck.

"Yeah, he was gone this morning and we had talked about leaving for the CDC last night, but we couldn't find you...so we thought you left," Rick said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I was on the RV last night..." I grumbled to them as I crossed my arms, but winced. I looked down and saw my skin burning red.

"Great...just what I needed!" I exclaimed as I turned and slammed my fists on top of the car, "I cant believe ya guys just thought I left..."

"Jamie I'm so-" Rick started, but I cut him off quickly.

"Ya'll are the exact reason why I can't get close to people. Why I can't trust. Because no matter how hard I try to fit in ya'll treat me like I'm a freak show, and I thought that the orphanage was bad..." I muttered bitterly to them as I grabbed my quiver and broken bow from the ground and started storming off.

"Jamie please don't go!" I heard Carol call after me.

"Why? Ya'll were moving on without me before! Ya can do it again!" I spat at her as I walked into the woods.

"Carl!" I heard Lori call for her son. It wasn't until I felt little arms wrap around my waist that I realiszed he must have ran after me.

"Please don't go...Jamie...Please," he whimpered before I heard what sounded like him starting to cry. I let my head fall back as I let a long sigh. I slowly turned in his arms and looked down at him.

"Carl-"I started, but he cried even louder making me sigh again and I slowly reached down and picked him up. I rubbed his back and he cried on my shoulder.

"I don't want ya to leave Jamie, please. I need ya, we all do, but mostly me," he cried softly as I held him.

"Okay Carl...I'll stay..." I whispered softly to him as he squeezed me tighter before pulling back at me.

"You're really sunburned..." he mumbled out loud making me smirk.

"Yeah...and yer...heavy," I grumbled trying to make a comeback, but couldn't. He grinned at my fail of a remark. I started carrying him back to the group who hadn't heard anything we said, but had stood a good distance away to where they would still see us.

"She's staying!" Carl exclaimed excitedly as I placed him back on the ground.

"Good," Rick said with a grin before he sent me a small smile, but I didn't return it. I was still upset that they thought I left.

"Ya can ride with me or Dixon, yer choice," I heard Shane speak up and I glance over at him to see the glare of hatred he had fixated on me.

"I think we both know the answer ta that," I grumbled as I headed towards Daryl.

"Aw come on doll face I ain't that bad," Shane stated with a smirk winking at me.

"I'd rather stare at the sun with binoculars then look at yer ugly ass face a whole day," I spat him whipping the smug smirk off his face. I heard Dale choke on a augh which made me smirk slightly before I looked to Daryl. He had this look on his face like he was ready to snap at any second.

I didn't say anything to him as I got in the truck. Everyone soon caught on to the idea and got in their cars again. Daryl soon got in, but moved at his own pace not really caring that the cars had already started moving and they were a good distance away now.

He got in and started the truck. Not once did he speak or look at me. It scared me more then anything had my entire life. I was scared to speak because I didn't want him to lash out at me, but I felt like I should speak at the same time.

I moved to the middle of the truck away from the window because my skin was already so hot. I didn't need the extra sun to burn. I took off my wolf pellet and covered myself trying to block myself from the sun.

"Thought ya left..." I heard Daryl mutter angrily under his breath, but I knew he wanted me to hear.

"N-No..." I winced softly as I moved around trying to get away from the sun, "I was on the RV and-and I meant come back down, but I was so tired."

He didn't reply so I took that as he either didn't listen to me or that he did and just didn't care to respond. I'm gonna go with the latter because he would've told me to shut up. I gave up from staying out of the suns reach because it ended up hitting me no matter where I moved and I could tell I was starting t get on Daryl's nerves from moving around a lot. My head continued to throb and it made me dizzy again.

"Do ya think we are almost there?" I asked him softly as I stared out my window. I didn't hear him reply so I look at him in the reflection of the window and saw him hand tighten on the staring wheel. I let out a small sigh and rubbed my forehead.

"Shouldn't be much longer," he muttered softly. I was confused momentarily, but remembered I had asked him a question just moments before. I didn't respond I just shut my eyes and rubbed them. I feel terrible.

...

I felt the truck jolt to a stop and I nearly hit my head on the dash board, but I felt a hand griping the back of my shirt stopping me.

I looked around on alert, "What happened?"

"Damn RV broke down again," Daryl grumbled as he turned off the truck and hopped out of it. I frowned and also got out of the truck. I flinched at the sunlight, it was going down, just not as fast as I hopped it would have.

(A/N: That's right guys! Jim is also alive, I might have forgotten to mention that, but surprise!

P.S.: I am doing things differently. So since Jim is alive and well...this happens...)

"I told ya it wasn't gonna hold long," I heard Dale tell everyone in a 'I told ya so' attitude, "It's mostly made up of duck tape then it is the actual radiator hose and I'm all out of duck tape."

"Well look around Dale...there's plenty of cars around. God knows ya can borrow one from them since they won't need them anymore," I grumbled as I walked over to the shaded spot of the RV. I rested my forehead against it and the coldness of it felt so nice.

"Hey," I heard someone say to me. I looked down and saw Carl and smiled slightly.

"Hey," I replied softly.

"Shane found a water truck. I think it would make ya feel better if ya dumped some water on ya," he told me as he grabbed my hand making me smile more and he lead me over to where Shane was whom already had dumped a thing of water on himself. Carl led me over to the truck and he grinned at me. I took out my hunting knife and cut off the cap for the water and let it pour on me and took n the feeling of the cool water on my hot skin.

I rested my hands on the truck as the water rushed down my back. Sadly it stops just as soon as it started.

"God that felt good," I smiled at Carl and he was smiling back at me.

"Didn't know we were having a wet t-shirt contest," Shane muttered to me as he stared at my shirt. I looked down and saw that my white shirt that hadn't been see through is very much see through now.

"That's right Shane, take it in while ya can, cause ya can look, but ya 'll ne'er be able to touch," I growled at him, but tossed on a sickeningly sweet smile. He didn't even respond, but he did continue to stare. I turned Carl and started to walk away from Shane with him.

"He go to yer mom. Imma search for a new shirt," I told him as I headed towards the cars. I heard someone move over to me. I looked up and saw Daryl. He didn't say anything. His gaze was on the ground like he was trying to think of something to say.

"What?" I asked him as I opened the trunk to a car I was in front of and saw a suitcase and opened it.

"Why didn't ya leave?"

I stopped and looked at him. He was staring intently at me, "I-uh-I promised Carl I wouldn't."

"Is he the only reason yer staying?" he asked me as he moved towards me slightly which made me step back.

"Yes."

"I don't believe ya."

"Yeah? Well he was the only one who cared enough to chase after me," I grumbled as I turned away from him done with the conversation. I knew what he wanted me to say. He wanted me to tell him I cared about him, but I was too scared to. I can't let myself care about. He could hurt me, reject me, leave me...I've let people in so many times in my life that I always ended up hurt...I shivered at the foster home I had been for two years.

"Yer somethin' else ya know that?" he growled at me which made me spin around.

"Me? Have ya met yerself? Yer more stubborn than an ass," I spat back him crossing my arms.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Walkers!" I heard Dale exclaim Daryl and my head whipped around to look up and see Dale flattening himself on the roof of the RV. I looked around panicked and saw that Daryl was gone. I saw that everyone else to was gone. I was about to crawl under a car when I saw Carl looking around frantically. I quickly raced over to him and by then the walkers had already spotted us. I covered Carl with my body so that the walkers would eat me first before they would get to Carl.

I swear to god...I never thought I'd live, but I did. The walkers brushed past Carl and I like we were nothing. I made sure to cover Carl more with my body. He was silently crying and I knew he was doing his damn hardest like me to hold in our whimpers of fear.

It was nearly ten damn minutes before they were gone, but that ten minutes felt like forever. Once I saw the coast was clear I slowly got up and picked Carl up with me. He was shaking like a leaf. What drew my attention was a scream. Not just any scream Sophia's scream. I saw two walkers chase her into the woods. I shoved Carl in a car that we were next to and I scanned it quickly making sure it was safe. I darted after Sophia as fast as I could, hopping of the guard rail and raced down the slope into the woods. I heard her screaming. God I hope wasn't to late. I raced faster pushing myself to my fastest speed. My heart leapt to my throat.

"SOPHIA!" I screamed for her. I saw her running through the trees with the walkers hot on her tail. I shoved her behind me and kicked one of the walkers to the ground while I shoved my hunting knife into the head of the walker still coming at me. My knife got stuck in his head so I just let him drop to the ground as I looked at the other walker that was crawling over to me. I panicked and didn't know what to do...so I stomped on its head as hard as I could making it explode with brains and bits of his skull all over the ground. It stopped moving as soon as I crushed it's brain.

I was breathing heavy and even got lost in my own little world before I heard a whimper behind me. I spun on my heal and saw Sophia shaking. I frowned deeply and dropped to my knees holding open my arms. She ran into my arms and I hugged her tightly.

"Shh it's okay," I told her rubbing her back as I felt her grip onto me, "Did ya get bit?"

I felt her shake her head no. I picked her up carefully and then held onto her tightly I didn't want to scare her anymore then she already was. I pressed my foot against the walkers chest and grabbed onto the knife yanking it out of the walkers head.

I slowly carry Sophia back to the highway following my tracks back. It was dark out by the time we were even half way back to the highway. I could tell she fell asleep by how she was slowly breathing. I kept hearing voices, but I didn't know whether to follow them or ignore them. I obviously chose the latter since I continued walking. I saw a small like up ahead and knew it had to be the highway. Or I hopped it to be since I could see our tracks anymore. I walked up the hill trying not to fall backwards as I did. It was pretty steep making me wonder how I didn't fall down it when I hopped over the guardrail.

"Dead or Alive?" I heard someone call from on top of the RV.

"Alive! Very much alive!" I called out and was surprised I didn't wake up Sophia.

"Jamie?!" I heard them call out to me as I climbed over the guard rail holding my balance while holding a sleeping Sophia.

"Yeah," I replied hoarsely and I stumbled onto the pavement and headed towards the RV. Dale, Lori, and Carl ran over to me.

"You found her? I didn't even know ya went after her! We thought..." Lori said as she looked close to tears.

"I died?" I asked her and watched her nod her head frantically.

"Thank you for saving Carl."

I simply nodded before asking, "Where's Carol?"

"Inside. Is she okay?" Lori asked finally taking notice to Sophia in my arms.

"Yeah she's fine. She wasn't bit, just scared and obviously tired," I muttered as I headed over to the RV and opened the door quickly. My arms were tired and burning from carrying Sophia all the way back. She was no infant. She was at least ten years old.

"Carol," I called softly into the RV. I walked in and safe Carol crying into her hands.

"Carol," I repeated, but a bit louder this time.

"What?" she snapped at me before looking up. She saw Sophia in my arms and instantly got up.

"Oh my god you found her," she sobbed as took Sophia from my arms cradling her child holding her tightly.

I smiled as Sophia woke up, "Mommy?"

"It's okay baby you're safe now," Carol said as she cried holding her daughter tightly.

I smiled softly before turning on my heal and walking out letting them have privacy for their mother daughter moment. I walked over to Daryl's truck and sat on the hood of it. I can't believe they thought I was dead. I'm still in shock over the walkers passing Carl and I. I wonder why they passed me then, but they didn't pass me while I was running from them at the cliff...

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even hear the guys had returned until I heard Carl cry out, "Dad!"

"Hey," Rick said as he plastered a smile on his face. I hopped off the hood of the car and walked over to them. Daryl heard me first because of his hunting senses. When he looked at me our eyes locked.

"Jamie..." I Rick say which made me look at Rick and stared at me. I only gave him a slight smile.

"I thought-" he start, but I cut him off saying, "but I'm not."

"Where'd ya go?" Daryl asked me slightly pissed off.

"Ran after Sophia after I shoved Carl in a car," I said looking at Carl and he was smiling up at me.

"You did that?" Rick asked me slightly shocked and I nodded my head to answer his question.

"Did ya see where Sophia went so we could continue looking for her tomorrow?" Daryl asked me making me look at him again.

"We don't need to look for her tomorrow," I told him and I could see him break.

"She dead?" he whispered as I watched Carl tugging his dad's hand.

"Nah. She's in the RV. I found her runnin' 'round like a chicken wit it's head cut off. Two zombies against her. I got them both just before they got her," I told them and the just stared at me. Carl tugged on his dad's hand again and finally got his attention.

"What is it Carl?"

"Ya know when that herd of walkers came?" he asked his dad. My eyes widened.

"Carl don't," I begged softly.

"Yeah," Rick said urging his son on as he ignored my comment, but sent me a questioning look.

"Jamie and I were out in the open during it."

"What?" Rick asked him confused. Rick looked at me for answers, but I wasn't going to give him any.

"Carl," I begged again, my eyes on Carl. Carl looked at me and frowned but had a determined look on his face.

"Jamie let him finish dammit," Shane snapped at me which made me look down and close my mouth.

"Leave 'er 'lone man," Daryl snapped back at him.

"Jamie and I were caught in the middle of the herd so she covered her body on top of mine and the herd passed right by us like we weren't even there!" Carl exclaimed all in one breath.

I felt heat rise up the back of my neck and rise to my cheeks as I felt Carl's, Shane's, Daryl's, and Rick's eyes burning holes through me. I felt my chest becoming tighter.

But it instantly disappeared the moment I felt someone's hand slip into mine. I felt tingles dancing through my finger tips sending a jolt up my arm. I looked down and saw that it was Daryl's hand. I felt a new type of heat rise on my cheeks and I looked away embarrassed. I felt the butterflies I have only experienced when I'm around Daryl.

"Wow," was all Rick could say.

"Imma...I'm tired...so uh...yeah," I said quickly as I walked quickly towards the truck. I heard footsteps running close behind me. I turned and saw I was Daryl. I dropped my gaze to the ground as I reached the truck and I leaned against it.

"What happened to yer arm?" I heard him ask me which made me look at him confused before I followed his gaze and saw it was on the walker's scratch mark that looked like it was getting infect because I hadn't properly taken care of it.

"Oh that was from back at camp," I told him as I stared at it. I saw his hand reach towards it and gently run his fingers across it making me wince.

"It's getting infected. I'll check in Dale has anything if not Imma make a run tomorrow," Daryl told me, and before I could protest he was already walking away. I sighed and sat on the hood of his truck. I yawned deeply not realizing how tired I was. I was gonna wait for Daryl to get back, but he was taking too long. I couldn't stop my eyes from shutting. So I let myself fall asleep. A much needed sleep especially after the day we've had.


	4. Just The Key

I sat against the truck and waited for Daryl to return. I felt dizzy. My head was throbbing and my body was still aching from when I was thrown off the RV. I rubbed the back of my neck closing my eyes trying to ease some of the pain I was in, but I couldn't reach where it hurt. I frowned slightly and dropped my hand to my side letting out a long sigh.

"I got what's left of the first aid kit," Daryl said to me as he pulled out a clean red red from his pocket and poured what looked like rubbing alcohol on it. I was gonna protest, but he grabbed my arm and started dabbing at my infected wound causing me to hiss in pain.

"Fuck," I growled more to myself then him. He remained quiet and his face neutral as he cleaned out my wound. I kept staring at him trying to figure him out.

"Whatcha starin' at?" he mumbled bitterly at me. I felt my cheeks become hot as I dropped my gaze to the ground.

It was silent between us besides the sound of our breathing and the material as he wrapped a bandage around my arm. I watched as he finished and put what little was left over back into the kit. He closed the kit and turned to take it back, but I quickly grabbed his arm gently stopping him.

"Thank you..." I whispered to him and he was still for a few moments before nodding his head once. I quickly let go of him before getting into the truck again. Daryl walked quickly towards the RV and brought the first aid kit back.

I watched him as he stared a the ground walking towards the drivers side of the truck. I could see the sadness in his eyes and I wanted to talk to him, but I don't know if he'd want to talk to me.

I heard the door open and close as he got in the truck. I heard the truck start up and once again we were moving. I didn't look at him because I didn't want to see his expression, "I'm sorry about Merle...and I'm sorry you thought I left last night."

I heard him inhale sharply and I knew I was only inflicting more pain on his fresh wound.

"Not yer fault," he muttered softly.

"But it is...if I forced myself to stay up I woulda caught Merle and he wouldn't have been able to leave. Do ya ever think he woulda came back?"

"Yeah...it takes all of me not to go back right now to see, but he left me a note sayin' that he was leavin' the group," Daryl said quietly before sighing, "the second time he's left me."

I glanced over at Daryl and saw him gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Yer not alone though. Ya will n'ver be alone...I'll be here for ya Daryl..." I told him with a small smile. I saw what looked like a small smile playing on his lips. I gasped softly which caused him to look at me worried.

"Was that a smile?" I teased him which made him grunt but slightly smile more, "Shut up."

I couldn't help but let out a laugh and it startled me because I haven't laughed in so long. I felt my cheek heat up again and was beginning to like the fact that I was sunburned and that my blush wasn't visible to him.

"Was that a laugh?" Daryl teased me back and I found myself smirking.

"Shut up," I said repeating him from only moments ago. I heard him snort and I smirked a little more and started looking out the window.

...

I saw a big building with what looked like a war had broke out here. I saw many bodies lying on the ground some of them were walkers that were killed others were humans that opted out. I felt my stomach tighten seeing the rotting flesh. Daryl slowed the truck to a stop before putting it in park and turning it off.

He got out and I nearly threw up as soon as the scent of death and rotting flesh wafted its way through the cab of the truck.

"Ya comin'?" Daryl asked me as I was still in the truck.

"Yeah...jus' need a minute..." I said looking at him rubbing my hands over my face trying to breath.

"'Ere," I heard Daryl say. I looked up and saw him holding out the same red rage he used to clean my wound. I smiled great fully at him before covering my nose and mouth and getting out.

I closed the door behind me and grabbed my quiver and stared at it and then my broken bow. I sighed before tossing my useless arrows back in the back of the truck.

"Ya can make a new one right?" Daryl asked suddenly behind me. I spun around and face him.

"Yeah...but I gotta find a sturdy branch and its gotta be from a certain kind of tree," I sighed looking down kicking a rock with my foot. Daryl grabbed my arm and started tugging me with him where the others already had started running to get to the door to the CDC.

"Ya don't need to make one though. We could find a hunting store," Daryl said as he tugged me along with him. I stared around at the soldiers dead bodies.

"They fought till the very end," I whispered to myself more then him, but Daryl heard me and looked with me at the bodies.

He stopped running suddenly and bumped into his back earning a small glare from him. I looked down sheepishly and back up. I didn't get far since Daryl still had a grip on arm. I looked down at his hand and he did too. He dropped my arm after looking g at it for a few seconds. I felt a tickling in my stomach and it kinda of made me giddy...what was this feeling called?

I heard growls around us which brought my attention back to the group. I hadn't even heard Rick yelling.

"Yer killing us!" He yelled as he slammed his fist against the metal shade that protected the CDC entrance.

"Rick let's-" Shane started but was cut off when a bright light blinded us momentarily. The growls were so close that when I looked there was a walker only a foot away from me. I stared at it and it stared at me. I saw it move around me towards Daryl, but I moved myself so I was in front fo it and it stopped and stared at me again.

"Go away ya ugly fuck," I muttered as I felt myself being tugged inside the CDC I felt eyes burning a hole in me.

"Get to my lab now," I heard someone say to me and I looked up and realized that everyone was inside and the shutters closed. I also realized that Daryl was standing across the room and the person whom had a hold on me was a complete stranger. I tore away from their grasp and pulled out my knife frightened.

"Easy. My name is Doctor Edward Jenner. I need you to get to my lab right now. I think your blood holds what could cure us all," he spoke to me and I looked around and everyone was staring at me like I was some creature which made me cower back. I used my red hair to create a curtain from them.

"Lead the way..." I whispered to the Doctor.

"I need everyone to remain here," the Doctor spoke up.

"No. Where she goes we go," Rick said as he stepped forward. The doctor raised a shot gun and cocked it at Rick whom raised his hands.

"What do you want?" Doctor Jenner asked him.

"We just want a chance," Rick told him as he looked at me alost asking me silently to help him out.

"Jenner. Ya don't get my blood unless they are with us..." I whispered to him. I saw a flicker of relief run through Rick's eyes, but I wasn't looking at him long. I looked down at my feet before Jenner nudged me to move. I scowled at him and he stared at me motioning me towards a hallway.

I walked down the hallway taking my time just to piss him off. I know I should've been running because the fait of the rest of man kind laid in my hands, but I felt spiteful at the moment. My group remained behind for a little longer and I could tell it was because they were talking amongst themselves.

"The door to the right," Jenner spoke up which broke me from my thoughts. I opened the door on the right and wakled in and saw it looked exactly like a laboratory. I was hesitant to go further.

"Have a seat on the chair. I'm going to be taking a blood sample, skin sample, and a hair sample."

He droned on and on and went into a thing about how he was gonna create the cure and I sat there and let him poke and prod me. He cut my skin where I was bite and it hurt, sure. And he took some skin from the scratch that was still really painful. But it wasn't something I'd be able to live with.

"Okay, I'm going to work on this right away do you mind?" He asked me as he pointed to the door I had walked through.

I got up and nearly fell over, but I gripped onto the chair I had been sitting in. I shook my head trying to get rid of the dizzy spell.

"You okay?"

"Haven't eaten in a couple day's," I admitted to him as I tried focusing my gaze one thing.

"Well then I think I could wait on researching your blood and other DNA components. I can't have a sick cure. I need a strong healthy one," he said as he helped me up and lead me back out where the other were waiting. I saw them starying at me, but I refused to look at any of them.

"Come now. We must feed you guys. I heard you haven't eaten?" Doctor Jenner said, but I never told him that they haven't eaten, I only told him about me.

"Yeah?" Rick said more like a question and then he stared at me and I actually looked back and I saw a slight anger in his eyes like he figured it was because I haven't eaten in a couple of days.

"Let's go shall we?" he asked as Jenner released me and I used the wall to lean against. He lead us too what looked like a cafeteria.

"Make yourselves at home," he said as T-Dog and Carol rushed into the kitchen and started going through the food.

"I'll show the rest of you to your rooms while they are cooking?"" he said it more like a question, like Rick had earlier, I almost felt like he was mocking Rick. I felt some wrap an arm around my shoulders and I looked up to see it was Amy. She smiled at me and I gave her a small smile back. I was so tired.

We followed close behind everyone and I saw Daryl keeping an eye on me, I didn't know what to feel about since his whole attitude towards me change the moment we stepped inside.

"-there's hot water, just don't use it all," I caught the end of Jenner's rules.

"There's hot water?" Glen asked excitedly looking around to make sure everyone else heard that right.

"That's what the man said," T-Dog replied, the both of them grinning at each other.

I watched as Jenner eagerly departed to do his research, and everyone separated quickly to choose a room. There were seven bedroom in this hallway, which contained a rec room so technically eight. Glen went with T-Dog, Amy went with Andrea and Jacque, Rick went with Carl and Lori, Carol took Sophia with her, Dale went with Jim, Shane by himself...which left the only room left, not including the rec room, and the only two people left was Daryl and I. I felt Daryl's heated glare on me. I looked at him and wanted to just die. He looked so broken and betrayed.

"Ya gonna room with me then," he muttered clearly unhappy with sharing a room with me.

"I could just stay in the rec room if it bothers ya that much," I mumbled as I made my way down the hall towards the rec room.

"What would ya know about what bothers me," he growls at me making me turn and look at him.

"Daryl, I get yer hurt and upset about things that happened at the camp, but I really don't need ya to take the out on me. I'm hurtin' and tired and hungry," I muttered to him as I crossed my arms but flinched in pain as I hurt my bandaged arm. I turned away from him, but was stopped halfway through.

"Yer stayin' with me. I don't like the way Shane's been treatin' ya..." he grumbled as he tugged me into the room. I sighed when I only saw one cot and a very small couch.

"Ya can take the cot...I got the couch," I said as I walked towards it, but was stopped again.

"No you take the cot, I got the couch," he told me as he pushed me towards the cot.

"Daryl-"

"No."

I let out a long agitated sigh and laid on the cot defeated. I laid on my side and curled into a ball, "Do you hate me?"

"What?"

I don't know why, but I suddenly felt vunerable...my shields down for the moment.

Daryl looked at me confused, "What?"

"Everyone else...they think I'm some monster...do you?" I asked as I laid out on the cot laying on my back.

"No," was all he said as he began messing with his arrows. I felt my eyes grow heavy. I let myself fall asleep.

...

I jolted up in fear and realized I was being shaken awake by Daryl, "Dinner's ready. Ya gotta eat so we can leave after we get our answers."

"Okay," I grumble and rub my face. I sighed and get up stumbling slightly making me bup into Daryl and he wrapped an arm around my waist to steady me. I once again felt a tickling in my stomach. I really want to know what this feeling is called.

I couldn't stop staring into his eyes. I was getting lost the more I looked into them. I saw how his eyes seemed guarded, but the hurt was still evident in them. It was a kind of hurt that's been caused over years, a series of untold secrets lie behind his eyes, and the cat called curiosity inside me was trying to claw out and find what those secrets were.

Time melted away, and I knew of nothing except for the person in front of me. He was the first one to pull away. When he did it was like all the air left my lungs. Like I was no longer able to breath...what the hell is this feeling?!

"Should go," was all he said, and even in those two words it felt like a punch in the gut. I quickly walked around him and walked out of the room quickly not wanting to be near him at the moment. He has to be feeling the same thing as me when we touch right? He has the same feelings?

"Jamie," I heard him call after me, but I didn't stop walking. I had let myself become vulnerable within those seconds and it felt like I was rejected. I felt a ping in my chest. I knew this feeling.

I heard him walking behind me trying to catch up, but when he got closer I would speed up. It wasn't until I reached the dinning hall where I slowed down to a normal walk so that no one would ask questions. The table was filled with food.

I felt my stomach grumble and I my mouth watered as I hastily made my way to the empty chair on the other side of the table. Daryl followed behind me, but didn't sit down. Instead he stood behind me leaning against a counter.

I eagerly began shoveling food onto my plate, before shoveling it into my mouth. I didn't care about the stares or of what people were thinking. I was hungry, and this was the best food I've had since shit hit the fan. No one stared though, they were all talking to each other. Smiling, even laughing, and that seemed to be a rare sight these days considering the world we live in. Jenner came in looking frustrated and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong Doc?" Dale asked when everyone grew quiet as we took in Jenner's agrivated look.

"Jamie, your blood. It's not the cure, but it is the key to the cure. It contains most of the genetics, but not all of them to kill the virus," Jenner said looking down. Everyone seemed sad from Jenners words.

"So that means?" Glen asked him staring at the doctor, but he was cut off.

"Unless...Oh my god...Jamie. In order to create the cure you need to reproduce. You must have a child, that child will be the cure. You must have a child with someone who contains the virus," he told me and I looked at him liked he was crazy.

"Well in case ya haven't noticed doc, I'm not pregnant and the people that contain the virus are trying to kill us," I told him as he stared at me like my words didn't effect his idea.

"Rick," Doctor Jenner stated, but Rick quickly shook his head at Jenner. Something was going on and I wanted to know what it was.

The rest of dinner was awkward, but it got better as time passed because their was alcohol. I of ourse was smashed after drinking a whole bottle.

"We haven't properly thanked our host yet," Rick declared suddenly as he stood up raising his glass, "Thank you Doctor Jenner for giving us a chance and sharing with us your knowledge and shelter."

"Here's to ya Doc! Booyah!" I heard Daryl exclaim from behind me making me laugh, a few others including myself repeating his phrase.

"Thank you. Thank you Doctor," Rick said again with a grin on his face, but it didn't last long hen Shan had to kill the mood.

"So when are you gonna tell us what the Hell happened here, Doc? All the," he pauses and glances around quickly, "the other doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened, where are they?"

Rick turned to him and shook his head giving him a look before saying," We're celebrating, Shane. Don't need to do this now."

Shane held his hands up in defense before he spat, "Whoa, wait a second. This is why we're here, right? This was your move—supposed to find all the answers. Instead we—," he chuckles as he continues gesturing to the doctor, "we found him. Found one man, why?"

"Well, when things got bad, a lot of people just left, went off to be with their families," he saidd with a small sigh I could see the sadness in his eyes even if I was wasted, "And when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted."

"Every last one?" Shane asked him in a disbelieving tone. I felt the room become gloomy.

"No, many couldn't face walking out the door," his eyes seemed distant as if recalling the terrors he witnessed and his voice seemed hoarse, "They... opted out. There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time."

"You didn't leave," Andrea joined in the conversation seeming curious, "Why?"

"I just kept working, hoping to do some good," Jenner said simply like it was the most obvious question in the world.

"Dude, you are such a buzz kill, man," Glenn spoke up while he was looking at Shane which made me snicker.

I finished eating my food and stretched wanting to go to bed. I stood up stumbling, "Oops."

I heard someone chuckling, "Ya okay?"

"Ya, just haven't drank before," I admitted to the person and looked up to see Daryl staring at me.

I felt a heat rush to my cheeks, but I pushed the feeling away as I made my way around the table. I didn't think people were gonna get up and start moving. They were all heading downstairs towards the rooms. I used the wall to keep my balance. I felt someone bump into me almost making me fall. I felt someone grab my waist and I felt myself being pulled back against a chest. I felt my chest tighten slightly as I followed the arm up and say it belonged to none other then the blue eyed hunter.

I felt his breath hit my face and I realized how close we were. I don't know what wrong with me, but I found myself smashing my lips against his. He didn't respond, but he gripped my waist tighter. I pulled back after a few seconds of the one sided kiss.

"Sorry," I mumbled softly as I started to pull away, but he gripped my waist tighter. I looked up at him confused before feeling his lips crash down on mine. I quickly responded back moving my lips against his. I made a noise as I felt him pick me up and carry me down the rest of the stairs.

I pulled back for air, but quickly continued to kiss down his neck. I heard him groaning and I pulled back to see him kicking the door closed to our room.

(WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT DOWN BELOW SKIP IF YOU WISH TO REMAIN PURE)

He put me back down on my feet before I felt a wall hit my back. I moaned softly as I felt his hand roughly run up and down my sides. I tugged on his sleeveless flannel shirt. I heard him mumble something against my lips, but I didn't catch it. I felt my shirt being tugged over my head. My fingers tried to undo his buttons, but I soon grew aggravated and ripped open his flannel sending his buttons from it flying everywhere.

I heard him growl lowly before he picked me up and carried me over to the cot. I kissed him feverishly again. It was like I needed him to breath. Every kiss was like a fresh breath of air.

"Get these off," he mumbled more to himself as he started undoing my pants and pulling them down making me grin. I went to sit up to undo his, but he pushed me back down and undid them himself. He pulled them off before pulling off mine and his underwear.

"Daryl I'm a-" I was cut off by him thrusting inside me and his lips on mine, he was big...bigger then I had expected. I felt a searing pain between my legs and whimpered. He didn't stop though and even though I was upset fat him for not listening to me I forgot bout it. I soon began to feel the most intense pleasure I've ever felt.

"Oh my god," I moaned loud as Daryl started moving faster. I clawed down his back and kissed his shoulders urging him to go faster. He grunted in my ear as he groped my breast as he sat up still thrust. He gripped onto my hips and raised me slightly off the cot and began to wild with his thrusts.

I bit my lip as I felt something inside me that I have never felt before. It was like shaking up a soda can making it fizz to the point of explosion.

I could hear Daryl also getting close to his exploding point. I started to roll my hips against his and that was what seemed to have done it. Both of us were sent over the edge. I felt Daryl twitch inside me as he exploded inside me filling me with warmth.

Daryl and I were both panting as he pulled out of me and plopped down beside me. He pulled me against him. I felt him kiss my head and I kissed his chest before we both passed out from our drunkin' fling.

...

(YOU'RE SAFE NOW)

I groaned softly as I felt my head pounding. I could hear my own heart beat through my brain. My stomach was killing me. I opened my eyes and even the dark was too bright. I went to move before I realized that I was naked. Not only was I naked, but I wasn't alone. Forgetting the pain I was in for the moment I stared over at Daryl Dixon whom was also naked and sleeping next to me. I felt my eyes widen. Oh my fucking god...

"Oh fuck," I groaned as I rubbed my forehead. I quickly got up and got dressed. I grabbed all my stuff and ran out of the room. I saw Andrea and Amy walking out of their room.

"Hey guys," I whispered hoarsely. Amy gave me a warm smile while Andrea wasn't still sure of me even though I saved her sisters life.

"Hey Jamie what up?" Amy asked me sweetly.

"Ya guys mind if I borrow yer shower? Daryl's taking his sweet ass time in ours," I lied to them, but within good reason. I didn't want to look at Daryl.

"Sure no problem, there's clean towels still left in there," Amy said opening the door for me, and I gave her a great full smile as I walked in closing the door behind me. I dropped all my stuff and quickly undressed wanting to get rid of last night. I ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower climbing in not waiting for the hot water to heat up. I ignored the bitter cold and scrubbed my body furiously from head to toe.

I hope Daryl jus thinks he woke up alone and naked in bed...


	5. Survivors

I avoided Daryl at all costs. I found myself performing the most impossible mission ever. I was locked inside this place with someone I think I have feelings for, but I'm not sure he feels the same way. I'm trying to avoid a broken heart and rejection. I've had enough of that all my life.

After I had taken a shower I had dressed into clean clothes and ate breakfast with everyone. I didn't make eye contact with anyone nor did I dare to speak scared my mask would slip at the seams. I'm tired. Sick and tired of everyone seeing me so vulnerable. Except Carl...Carl is the only one I will let in from now on.

Currently I'm sitting in the rec room next to Carol and Sophia, Carol was reading a story to Sophia while I was reading a random psychology book. I wasn't even really reading it, only skimming the pages pretending to be bus rather than be back in the bedroom with Daryl.

I heard someone walk into the Rec room, but I was too lost in my own thoughts that I didn't notice Daryl Dixon standing right in front of me with a unreadable expression on his face.

"Can we talk?" He asked me his accent really thick today. I jumped a little and looked up at him.

"Uh...I'm-"

"Now?" he asked shifting from foot to foot obviously uncomfortable.

"Uh...sure," I muttered as I snapped the book I was reading shut and dropped it on the sofa beside me. He was already walking out of the rec room by the time I got up on my feet. I looked at Carol who had stopped reading and both her and Sophia were looking at me with curious gazes.

I shrugged at them trying to show that I didn't dread the conversation that was about to happen. I turned towards the door and headed towards it, Daryl waiting for me at the doorway. Once I reached the doorway he started walking to the room we shared. I followed behind him begrudgingly towards the room. Once he reached the room he walked in with me close behind and before he even talked he closed the door and locked it. I felt my heart race in my chest. I knew I could trust Daryl with my life, but that didn't mean I trusted him with my feelings or secrets.

"Where the hell ya been?" he growled at me as he spun around and glared daggers at me.

"I was with Carol," I told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ya just up and left this morning like nothin' ever happened," he muttered and crossed his arm the hurt and betrayl hidden in his eyes.

"Ya know if I didn't do it ya would have," I spat bitterly back at him as I leaned on my left leg more.

"Ya don't know me!"

"And ya don't know me!" I yelled at him glaring. He doesn't get to be pissy at me. I was doing my best to avoid this shit from happening.

"Because ya won't let me!" he yelled back at me his face becoming red with anger and he stormed up to me. His chest puffed out.

"It works both ways Daryl! I'm not gonna let ya know my whole life story without knowing yers also!"

He glared at me and shook his head angrily, "Ya know what? Yer just a stupid bitch. Can't believe I wasted my breath on the like of ya! Maybe I shouldn't have saved ya."

I stood there as I felt his words punch right through me taking my breath away. I felt whole body shut down as I just stared at him. My mind screamed at me to run, but my feet were planted to the ground. I just stared at him almost staring right through him. He was the one to shake his head angrily and storm away. He unlocked the door and swiftly exited the room slamming the door behind him. I jumped slightly at the sound.

I found myself walking over to the couch that face away from the door and I sank slowly on the couch.

'Yer just a stupid bitch!'

'Can't believe I wasted my breath on the likes of ya!'

'Maybe I shouldn't have saved ya...'

I felt the words finally sink in. I felt my chest tighten as I glanced around the room and found what I was looking for. I walked over to the cot and snatched up the bottle of Jack that I guess Daryl had found. I began to chug the burning liquid. Welcoming the bitter taste as it went down scorching my throat.

My eyes started clouding up making my vision hazy. Tears raced down my cheeks. This rejection was something new. Something I knew I wouldn't be able to handle. I felt the familiar fuzzy feeling fill my head. My body felt lighter then ever. I threw the now empty bottle against the wall by the cot making it smashed into bits and pieces. I heard some people calling out to each other in the hallway, but I chose to ignore them. I stumbled my way into the the bathroom barely getting the door closed behind me and locked as I did.

"Worthless piece of shit! I regret even agreeing to take ya into my home!" Greg growled at me as he shoved me into what was the sweat box. The sweat box was a one foot deep, four by five cement structure with a metal slab on top that he would lock. he was the only one strong enough to pull it open. He made sure of that.

He had created for not only me, but kids before me that he had taken in when the orphanage hadn't enough room for them. You could barely move in it. Ya had to be real skinny to fit...which wasn't hard in the end cause he barely gave me any scraps to survive on.

It's were I spent the majority o my time because almost everything I had done in his eyes wasn't good enough, or failed to measure up to anything he had in mind. I couldn't get out of the sweat box even if I tried.

I started the shower and didn't care for the fact that I had my clothes on as I stood under the running water. I welcomed the coldness it casted down on me. I slide against the wall and dropped heavily to the ground hurting my bum as I did, but I ignored that pain. PAIN.

"Why the fuck isn't dinner ready?! Ya stupid bitch!" Greg growled at me as he barged in through the front door of the small shack I had to stay in with him.

"I...I-" I tried to tell him that reason dinner was delayed was because I got held up at the grocery store, but all that came out of my lips was a cry. It echoed throughout the small shack, the slap, as I felt a scorching pain on my cheek.

PAIN. Pain was a friend of mine. It was better to feel pain then nothing at all...

I lazily reached down to my waist and pulled out the hunting knife I have counted on so many times during this hell. Maybe now I could just use it one more time to get rid of it all. Was I over reacting about Daryl?

It had nothing to do with Daryl...Well it did, but he was just the shitty cherry on top of my shitty sundae...and it's obvious that no matter what I do...everything will be shitty. I've tried to be the good guy. I've even tried to be the bad guy.

But Good and Bad wasn't even acceptable. I give up. I finally give up. The cure? There are probably other people out there like me. I'm highly positive that I'm not the only one. Carl? He's better off without me.

Rick? He'll understand. As will the others. Except Shane. He'd probably throw a god damn party when he found out the biggest problem was gone.

I stared at the knife staring at my empty green eyes. EMPTY.

VACANT.

Soon to be lifeless...

I sat up and tried holding my hand still as I swayed in my drunken stopper. I growled in frustration.

"Fuckit," I slurred out loud for myself to hear, and I jumped when I heard a knock against the bathroom door making me cut deep into the skin of my wrist. I hissed in pain and watched as blood began to pour eagerly from the wound almost like it craved the escape it was getting.

"Jamie?!" I heard Carols voice call to me worriedly.

"Go way!" I yelled at the door knowing I meant 'go away', but didn't care to fix myself.

"Are ya okay sweet pea? We heard a smash and-"

"Go away dammit!" I hissed at the door as I started to feel light headed.

"Jamie I need to see you're okay...please," she said as I saw the door hand moving.

"Carol don't!" I screamed at her as tried to pull the curtain to block her from seeing me, but instead I had tugged to hard and it landed over me, wrapping me like a blanket.

"Jamie I-" She had the door swinging open and she stared at me and chuckled only seeing the curtain on me, my blood still hidden, "What are you doing silly?"

"Go away Carol. I need to be alone. Please just leave," I begged her as tears stung my eyes not wanting her to be here as I died. I closed my eyes my head spinning.

"No you're drunk. I'm going to help you get out of there and into dry clothes" Carol said softly and before I could even move she tugged the curtain off my body. My eyes snpped open and I saw her face filled with horror.

"I told ya to leave me alone," I growled weakly at her.

"R-Ri-"

"Sh...it's okay, it's too late anyway," I told her with a smile.

"RICK!" Carol screamed as she raced over to me and dragged me out of the shower. I tried to fight against her, but it was like ever attempt seemed to get weaker.

I heard footsteps running into the bedroom. I just wanted to close my eyes, but I knew they weren't going to let me.

"Oh my god," I heard someone mutter and I saw Lori standing there with her hand covering her mouth.

"'s kay," I whispered hoarsely to her, Rick was by my side as Carol pressed a towel to my wrist trying to stop the bleeding, "It's not gonna stop. Down the river, not across the street."

"Dammit Jamie," I heard Rick whisper his voice thick like he was trying to hold in tears, "I'm not gonna let ya die."

"It...shoulda...happened...a while ago," I whispered looking at him through tired half lidded eyes.

"No don't ya dare shut those eyes on me dammit!"

"I'M HERE!" I heard Jenner's voice pop into the room. He held a doctors medical bag on him and I glared at him.

"Go away."

"Rick you're gonna have to hold her down..." Jenner stated as he stared don at me with disappointment.

Rick and Carol quickly shifted in place where Rick laid his upper boy across my arms and Carol held my legs, but I knew she'd be too weak which makes it an advantage for me...right?

"This is gonna hurt," Jenner told me without looking at me, not that I could really see him anyway, I saw the back of Rick's head.

I felt the pinch and sighed softly as my arm was being tugged at while Jenner stitched it.

"I don't feel a damn thing," I muttered as I closed my eyes and this time darkness took me under.

...

God why couldn't they jut have let me die?!

"She dead?..." I knew that southern redneck voice anywhere. Yes I could hear them, but my eye lids were to heavy to open.

"We don't know if she'll make it," Rick told him honestly. Were they talking about me? I heard what sounded like a bang against the wall and Daryl cursing.

"'s mah fault," I heard Daryl mutter to Rick even though it didn't really seem like he wanted a response from Rick.

"Anything could have triggered her doing this Daryl. Something Shane could've done? Something one of us said? It could have been any of us," Rick told him quickly almost making a desperate attempt for Daryl not to take all the blame of it on himself.

"I yelled at 'er," he said after there was a pregnant pause between the two. I heard shuffling.

"Do ya wanna talk about it?" Rick asked him gently his voice grew hoarse when ever it went softer.

I heard more shuffling and Daryl's voice seemed closer nearly scaring me awake all the way, "Jamie and I...we...last night..."

"Oh," was all I heard Rick say, he sounded completely shocked. I didn't blame him. That was my reaction this morning.

"I remembered everythin' even woke up before 'er," he told Rick and I felt him touching my hair, "She woke up an' the look on 'er face was one I've known before. I was gonna get rejected...she left me alone in the room alone...avoided me all day and then I..."

"Yelled at her?" Rick asked him trying to put the pieces together, "What did ya say to her?"

"Called 'er a bitch...and...said I shoulda never saved her..."

"Daryl..." Rick started his voice filled with disappointment.

"Ya don't need ta say anything. I already feel like shit," he growled at Rick and I heard Rick sigh.

I was able to open my eyes and look around. I tried to sit up but I felt a hand on my shoulder keeping me down.

"Easy now, ya lost a lot of blood," I heard Rick say as he stared at me closely.

"Why did ya'll save me?...I should've died," I muttered to him bitterly and saw him frown. My voice hoarse my throat dry making me sound stranger then normal.

"Because we care about you Jamie..." Rick said softly to me.

"I wish ya hadn't..." I grumbled at him and sat up slowly even though he had told he had told me not to. I heard him sigh and he stood up from his squatting position.

"I have to check on Carl and Lori," he mumbled an excuse before leaving me alone with Daryl. He had his arms crossed with his hands tucked under his arms as he was staring at the floor. I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't want to say something I'd regret either.

"Say something," I whispered to him and his head snapped up. I saw the anger, the fear, the...tears?

"Ya could've died," he growled his voice trying to sound cold, but I heard the slight crack in it.

"I know."

"Ya didn't think about the effects it would have on everyone?" he snapped at me dropping his hands to his sides storming towards me.

"I did...but I knew they'd get over me...just like ya had this morning," I muttered bitterly. I saw another flash of emotions flash through his eyes, but his expression grew cold. It was quiet between us.

"Yer right..." he spoke up and I stared at him shocked, "I said things to ya this morning that I didn't mean. I thought ya were repulsed by me. I remember everything that happened last night. I do and I awake to ya leave me."

"I left because I thought you'd regret what happened last night. I thought leaving ya in bed alone and naked this morning would be better then a broken heart," I admitted quietly to him. I saw a pair of scuffed up boots come into view and my head was tilted up by a hand underneath my chin.

"Ya think I wasn't?"

"You?"

"Yeah me. I'm scared shitless with how ya make me feel. No one's ever ared 'bout me 'cept Merle," he told me as I stared into his blue eyes and saw just how scared he was.

"Why are ya so scared of someone other than Merle carin' 'bout ya?" I aske dhim as I slowly raised my hand and rested it over his.

"Cause I ain't good with showin' my feeling's in front of others..."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," he grumbled suddenly starting to become distant again as he dropped his hand back to his side.

"Ya should rest," he spoke quickly and left leaving no room for argument. I stared at the spot he was in moments ago. Lost. I felt so lost. Daryl Dixon was pushing and pulling me in circles. We always started back at square one. Every time I felt like a little piece of me break off and is taken with him every time. A piece of myself I'd never get back and it all started last night.

I laid back down on the cot and stared up at the ceiling. Would he ever open up to me? What if he as secretly upset with me over Merle leaving...I knew I shouldn't have gone to sleep, but I couldn't stay awake.

Dammit Jamie! Why are ya blammin' yerself for something ya obviously couldn't control?! I was mentally scolding myself after my thoughts.

Why did it have to be now? I wish I had experience with guys before so I wasn't at such a loss...then again Daryl isn't even a normal guy. He's Daryl Fricken Dixon. He had a whole new definition for guy.

I thought I had done him a favor this morning leaving him alone. Why was he so upset? I even admitted I cared for him, but he didn't return the feelings.

Does that mean he doesn't like me? Or does that mean he doesn't want me? He had pulled away fast almost like I had burned him with my words, but I hadn't spoken harshly...

I let out a long agitated sigh and ran my hands over my face before I heard something. I tried to figure out what I heard and I looked around and realized the AC had turned off. The lights flickered in my room and it was dark which made me start to panic as memories of the Sweatbox came into my mind. I hoped out of bed and ended up stumbling face first into the couch after a dizzy spell had hit me.

I groaned in frustration and clenched my eyes shut trying to summon the dizziness away. Once it passed, which felt like it took forever, I pushed off the couch slower and walked over to the door to the room and opened it only to see Glenn and Dale and everyone else rushing into their rooms grabbing their things.

"Hey what's goin' on?" I asked not realizing how hoarse my voice was from the lack of water. I hadn't drinkin' anything since last night.

"Grab yer things and move!" Rick demanded everyone as oeple ignored my question.

"Rick!" I called to him as loud as I could. His head whipped over towards me and he started to storm towards me, more like strut like he was on a mission.

"Jamie grab yer things now. We gotta leave. The CDC wasn't what we thought it was. It's gonna explode in a half hour," Rick spoke fast making it hard to catch everything he said. All I caught was 'grab things' and 'explode'. I felt my eyes widen as I stumbled back into the room and looked around for my things and I packed them in my back pack as quickly as I could.

I shook my head trying to get rid of the dizziness I was having. I couldn't clear my blurry vision and the constant shaking of my head was giving me a headache and making me more dizzy. I picked up my back pack and pulled it over my shoulder. It felt like a million pounds. I headed out in the hallway stubling along the way. Everyone was already gone. They really care, huh?

I felt the bag taken from me and I looked up to see Daryl. He didn't spare me a glance as he lifted me up and raced up the stairs cutting through the kitchen into this big electrical room. Jenner was yelling at Rick about how quick it would be to die here. To die a painless death and not have to die in the most painful way. Daryl placed me down gently on a empty table so I didn't stand.

"Open the damn door!" Shane yelled at Jenner as he slammed his fist against the shut door that we had came through when we first arrived. I looked around and saw Sophia and Carl, even Carol and Lori were whimpering and crying.

"Do you know what this place is?!" Jenner screamed at us, "We protected the public from very nasty stuff! Weaponized small pox! Ebola strands that could wipe out half the country! Stuff that you don't want to get out ever!"

"What happens when the clock reaches zero?" I asked him my voice raspy. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up surprised that it was Daryl and he was holding out a water bottle to me. I took I gratefully and nodded him my thanks.

"H.I.T's will be deployed," Jenner whispered as he plonked back down in his chair, I had uncapped my bottle and started drinking the water greedily.

"H.I.T's?" Lori asked him in confusion and I stared at the ground. I was pretty sure I knew that it meant that the CDC would be blowing up.

"Vi. Define," Jenner spoke out to the animatronic woman that sounded similar to Siri person on the IPhone I had seen once.

"H.I.T's... high-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives consists of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen between 5,000° and 6,000° and is used when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired," Vi spoke up and everyone was silent listening to her, but it was around the nuclear part Carol and Sophia began to sob. I found myelf growing angry.

"It sets the air on fire," Jenner summed up what Vi had said, "Painless."

"Ya have no right," I growled at him, "Sure the world is cruel, but like ya said I'm the key to the cure. Yer givin' up, that don't mean I will! Ya have kids in here that I could save, kid's that could become immune to the virus just like me."

"You're willing to let your child be a guanine pig?" Jenner asked be giving me a look of disgust.

"They won't be a guanine pig," I growled at him, "They will do it willingly not against their will, they will do it when they are ready, not because it is needed right away."

"Yer saying this like ya already plan on havin' kids," I heard Daryl grumble behind me.

"I do, if it means I save people, I will."

"Then I guess this is going to be awkward," Jenner admitted as he quickly punched in a code in a key pad and the door slid open.

"I promised my wife I'd work on finding the cure as long as I lived. I know for a fact that none of you know how to create a cure," he stated as he turned and looked at the clock on the wall.

"I suggest we leave now," Jenner stated quickly and everyone started pialing out of the room. I saw Jacqui not moving.

"What are ya doin?" I asked her confused that she wasn't racing out.

"I'm not going, I'm gonna stay."

"Me too," Jim said as he walked over to Jacqui and smiled softly. I saw Jim take Jacqui's hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

Daryl walked over to me and lifted me up again like I weighed like nothing. I held onto him tightly scared. Daryl started to run where the other's had ran and Jenner was trying like hell to open the front shield.

"Rick, I have something that might help," I heard Carol tel Rick. She was on the groun digging through her bag looking for something.

"Carol, I don't think a nail file's gonna do it," Shane muttered frustrated that the woman was distracting him from his futile attempts at breaking the bullet proof glass.

"Your first morning at camp, when I washed your uniform I found this in your pocket," Carol was explaining why she held onto the grenade that she never returned to Rick after washing his uniform. Rick quickly pulled the pin.

"Oh shit..." he muttered before tossing it over to the window.

"Look out! Oh... Get down! Get down! Shit!" he hollered as he scrambled over to Lori and Carol and covered them, I felt myself being leaned over and saw Daryl covering me with his body as only a second later there was a loud explosion. The sound of that and glass shattering filled the room. Daryl wasted no time in picking me up and carrying me out the now broken window.

I was at a loss for words still to think that Jenner was joing us, but I was also devistaed that we were leaving two of our own behind. They weren't cowards, if anything they were lucky to see their family. They wouldn't have to worry about looking over their shoulder everytime they went out. They wouldn't have to worry about fighting every day of their life just to survive.

Daryl opened the truck door and jumped into the cab of the truck and covered his body over mine as the CDC exploded. The noise made my ears ring. I gripped tightly onto Daryl's shirt. My eyes clenched tightly. Even when the explosion had finished and I could let him go I didn't. I was too scared to. I didn't want to move.

"It's alright, yer alright," I heard him whisper softly to me as I wrapped my arms around his waist not caring about my wrist.

"Don't hate me for caring too much, hate me for not caring enough," I whispered to him and he was silent, but I knew he heard me from the way his body stiffened. I slowly released him. Daryl stood up faster then I could say June Bug.

Daryl shut the passenger door as I sat up and stared at the crumpled building. I saw body's all over the ground, walkers that had been in the way of the wrath of the explosion.

Daryl got in the drivers side as I looked out the window still. We had started driving, but my eyes were planted on what could've been the safest place we could've ever been forever, but nothing is meant to last. Not in the world we live in.

Even living is unique, our species endangered to the walking dead. The creatures that grow in number every day. But that won't stop us.

If we don't break from losing loved ones, then not even the dead could tear us apart. We are survivors. I glanced at Daryl as he stared ahead at the RV.

Yes...we will survive…


	6. Baby

It was almost ten minutes in when the pickup truck ran out of gas. So it was like god was laughing down at me that day. He wanted me closer to Daryl then I already was. I didn't want to touch him or for him to touch me. I didn't want anything he said to me at the CDC to be spoken about yet. It was still a fresh wound.

Daryl and I were on the motorcycle that belonged to Merle. It was a really nice bike. Too bad there was a jackass driving it…..

Daryl and I were riding in front of everyone on the highway and I couldn't help but sing in my head 'BOOOORRRNNNN TO BE WWIIIIIILLLLD!'

I was entertaining myself. It kept my mind of the person I was holding onto…the person who- 'BOOORRRNN TO BE WIIIILLLLLDDD!'

Look at the sky, sure the heat was hell and I was sweaty, but it was better than getting a nice sunburn on top of the RV. I heard the RV honk it's horn and Daryl swung the bike around so fast I almost slipped off, that's if I didn't have my arms around him. I gave the back of his head a dirty look because he wasn't facing me…obviously.

"Can you see a way through?" Dale called to Daryl from the RV driver side window. Daryl and I both looked around. We'd have to zig zag through the cars unless…

I got off the bike and heard Daryl call to me as I walked over to the car in front of me I opened the door and nearly threw up when the smell of rotting flesh hit my nose. I shoved the gar into drive before starting to push the car turning the wheel.

If there still was one, I think I would have broken the world record for holding my breath. The car was a bitch to move, but it made it easier than zig zagging through the cars and what if something were to happen like another herd? There would be no chancing us making it through the cars, we'd be trapped.

"Jamie get back on the damn bike!" I heard Daryl holler at me, but I brushed him off. I moved to the next car as the RV moved forwards.

"Jamie!" I heard Rick call my name. I looked up and saw him walking towards me to help. I smiled gratefully towards him. The two of us maneuvered the cars out of the way so that the RV could go through.

"Ya know….Daryl really cares about you right?" Rick spoke up suddenly, the both of us softly panting as we moved out eighth car.

"Sure has a funny way of showing it," I grumbled borderline bitterly to him, but I didn't mean to be nasty to Rick. I was still butt-hurt with Daryl rejecting me not once, but twice.

"His brother left him Jamie," he spoke to me as if that was the only excuse he could think of, and I was about to say something to him, but he beat me to it, "From what I heard Daryl and Merle were together since the beginning. He doesn't trust easily. I should know because he still doesn't trust me or the others. He's very stubborn-"

"Stubborn like an ass," I muttered under my breath, but I knew Rick heard it because he let out a breathless chuckle.

"Yes….stubborner than an ass, but then again…so are you Jamie. Daryl has been more a part of the group now than he has been since I got here. You might not see it, but I do," Rick stated as he opened the door to another car, "He cares a lot bout you Jamie, he said some things at the CDC he regrets. I know because he told me he did. And he usually doesn't utter a word to me. That's the kind of effect that you have on him."

Rick put the car in drive and controlled the wheel as I positioned myself behind the car and started pushing it with my hands pressed against the trunk. I mean Daryl did get me out of the CDC before it exploded….and he didn't have to….he was there by my side when I woke up in the CDC. But then when I finally felt like he was gonna let me in he shoved me back out.

Daryl was a like a war welcoming comfortable house in a snow storm. He looks so alluring, mysterious, and when you catch a glimpse inside he shoves you back into the cold blizzard he's created around himself. He's so cold to me that I'm almost frost bitten. He doesn't want to get to close because he's afraid of what I'll see once I'm inside. His vulnerability and weaknesses. His deepest darkest secrets. He keeps everyone out in the dark. He can't chance caring for anyone, but his brother Merle. Yet Merle had left him.

I stared over at Daryl while he was sitting on his bike glancing around for any trouble. I took a moment to admire the way he sat so comfortably on his brother's bike, but yet was so aware of his surroundings in case shit hit the fan and we needed to bolt. I almost started to drool as I took in his arms god it seemed like every day they were getting bigger and more fit. And don't even get me started on the fact that he was a natures man. It was a big turn-

"Earth to Jamie! Ya mind coming back down to earth and pushing?" I heard Rick call to me with a hint of teasing and amusement in his voice.

"Sorry," Was all I uttered before I looked down at the ground suddenly embarrass fork letting myself look at Daryl and for looking at him as long as I had. I started pushing the car when I felt something bump into me and I looked up. I nearly screamed when I saw it was a walker. It scared the shit out of me….

I grabbed it by the back of the head and slammed it down hard against the trunk of the car. It took a couple bashes before I was able to smash the skull completely.

"Stupid bitch," I muttered bitterly and I looked up and saw Rick staring at me.

"What?"

"I just….I never seen the walkers react to you that way before. I mean I heard about it from Carl, but now that I see it….I really hope you do create that cure Jamie…" he told me, his eyes shinned with hope.

"I planned on it Rick…"

"With Daryl?" I heard him ask as we headed towards the last car and were getting ready to push it. I shot a glare at Rick and he held his hands up.

I pointed at him and smirked, "Don't think that just because you're the leader of this group that I won't kick yer ass Grimes."

He laughed at my comment, "Bring it on…..Little Red Riding Hood!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes at his delayed comeback. He forgot my last name. Idiot. I smirked to myself as I opened the door to the car this time and stared moving the steering wheel, after putting the car in park. Rick started pushing from the back as I pushed from up front and it rolled down hill towards the trees.

"Whoa! Whoa! Stop!" I called to Rick, but it was too late the car was rolling on its own. I stared in horror as it smashed into the trees at the edge of the woods and waited for the siren to go off.

But it didn't…

Rick and I shared a small smile of relief before either of us could move the RV, Carols Cherokee, Shane's Jeep, and Daryl's bike pulled up to us.

"Alright, let's get going, there should be a place we can stay for the night," Rick spoke to me as I nodded and headed over towards Daryl.

He wasn't looking at me, in fact when he saw me coming he turned his head to look the opposite way. I rolled my eyes at hi behavior. Once I was on, and I'm pretty sure Rick was in his car again we took off down the highway. We saw a sign that had said food exit. It had Starbucks, McDonalds, and Chipotle. I nudged Daryl and pointed toward it. I saw his head turn to look at the sign and he nodded before slowing down. Dale pulled the RV to a stop beside us.

"We should try and see if that could hold us up for the night maybe a little longer!" I hollered to Dale and he nodded his head before quickly heading off towards it. Rick and Shane came driving up towards us next confused at first, but quickly caught on. After Shane followed after Rick, Daryl twisted the gas handle so we could follow after Shane.

We pulled into the parking lot and saw tents and cars parked around in a circle….people were camping here during the begging. I saw signs that showed that they had to get out of there as soon as possible, such as a few body parts and a bloody trail leading towards a car. I saw a bloody hand print on the hood of the car and it blood it spelt out, 'infected came. Took most of us away. No infected inside.'

That was a first. Usually the messages on the buildings or cars or wherever say that infected are there or inside, but I guess while they were running away they led the herd away and someone who was bit was left behind? Only one way to find out.

Daryl slowed to a stop by the RV and everyone turned off their vehicle and got out. Daryl on the other hand kicked down the stand. I got off so he could also get off. I looked around and made sure no one was looking before I rubbed my butt. It hurt from sitting on the bike.

"Why ya touchin' yer butt?" I heard a voice ask from behind me, I felt his hot breath against the back of my neck as he pressed his chest against my elbows making my whole body shiver from his closeness.

"It hurts," I responded lowly so he could hear me. I heard him chuckle before the warmth of his closeness left me and I turned my head and saw him eying up a car close by. I saw him look in before he looked away quickly apparently not liking what was inside the car.

He walked away quickly and headed over towards the group. I couldn't help but let the curious side of me come out. I walked over to the car hesitantly. If the sight was so horrid for Daryl to even look at then I don't think, I would have a chance to look at it.

When I reached the back window I saw the baby carrier and I almost instantly felt like the air was knocked out of me. I slowly opened the back door and saw the baby still in there….moving…

Now before you think 'What parents would do this to their own child?' I want to state that this was no longer a baby. A pure innocent child that would grow up to become something, someone….

This baby was sick….one of the undead…I didn't know babies could turn. I didn't want to look at the baby, but I was so transfixed on the sight that I didn't realize I was holding the baby in my arms. She didn't attack me….no she just stared. I couldn't help, but stare back.

 _I always wanted a child. If I were to help come up with a cure I knew I was going to have a child, but…..holding this child in my arms right now….I knew I couldn't…._

 _As much as I wanted to be the reason for hope to be alive, there was no way I could bring a child into this world. A child who could possible not even survive the birth process, or die before even the birth process. A child who would never see the world as it was before, but as it is now. A living hell. I don't want my kid to have to grow up so fast. I don't want my child to grow up in fear of what's to happen the next day. Most of all. I don't want my child to ever have to hunger._

I looked around and saw the rest of the group still looking at the surroundings making sure it was safe. _I don't my child to live like this. So there will be no child._

I stared at the baby before me and watched her. She was so beautiful….I looked all over her for the bite that ended her life, but slowly became confused when I couldn't find one. _How did she turn?_

"What the hell are ya doin?!" I heard Daryl growl and I spun around. He stared at me in anger and I stared back wide eyed.

"I-I," I couldn't think of a reason to tell him as to why I was holding the baby. I couldn't even tell _myself_ a reason as to why I was holding the _zombie_ baby.

"Put the fuckin' thing down!" He spat at me harshly as he tried to tear it out of my arms.

"No!"

I tried to push his hands away, but he grabbed the shirt of the baby and threw it on the ground before stomping on its head. I cried out in horror. He just….oh my god…

I felt my stomach lurch and I quickly ran away from him. I ran over to the side of the building and threw up whatever I had left in my stomach.

"Jamie?" I heard Lori's voice from behind me. She sounded genuinely concerned, but I threw up again because I couldn't stop replaying what had happened in my mind.

I let out a sob after I stopped dry heaving. I felt her arms wrap around me and I turned towards her and hugged onto her tightly.

"I-I can't do i-it," I sobbed into her shoulder. Despite the pungent smell of throw up coming from me at the moment Lori didn't push me away. She rubbed my back.

"What can't you do Jamie?" she asked confused by my sudden exclaim.

"I can't have kids Lori, I won't! I won't bring them into this shit world!" I yelled even though she was literally right there. I felt her flinch as I yelled in her ear. Oops.

"Hey shh, it's okay Jamie. No one is going to force you to have a-"

I shoved her away from me suddenly angry, "Ya don't fuckin' get it! None of Ya'll do!" I yelled at her as I sped walked around the building again and walked towards the woods.

"Jamie!" I heard Lori calling after me, but I ignored her. I let someone see me breakdown. Someone I barely knew or even trusted. This world was changing me and I still haven't decided if it was for the better or for the worse.

I kept walking ignoring the scrapes I received from the branches on my way into the woods, walking through the brush. I needed to be where I knew no matter how shitty things were, I was accepted somewhere.

I ran my fingers of the rough bark of the tree next to me and closed my eyes inhaling the smell around me, but it wasn't its normal smell, it mixed with the smell of vomit that I must have gotten on myself. I growled and ripped off my shirt in a bitter mood. I tossed the shirt away from me as far as possible.

I looked around and let out a sigh, in that sigh I felt like I was releasing about half the anxiety and stress I felt. The pressure to have a child just for the cure had finally hit me. Jenner was right. My child would be a Guinea pig if I brought it into this world. Constantly being poked and prodded just for their blood? Not that that matter because the only ones with the virus are the ones that try to kill us with their never ending hunger for our flesh.

I spun around prepared to leave when I smacked into a hard chest. I felt my eyes widen in almost fear, but it disappeared when I could tell who it was without looking up.

"Whatcha doin out 'ere by yerself?" he asked with anger evident in his tone.

"Daryl I'm not a child, I can take care of myself," I snapped at him and he glared at me challenging.

"Yeah? With what?"

"I still have my knife," I hissed at him and went to walk around him before he gripped onto my upper bicep.

"Daryl let go," I told with a hint of warning in my tone.

"Why ya so bitter suddenly? I thought we fixed things at the CDC," he whispered like it was a big secret and he didn't want anyone to hear. No that there was anyone out here with us anyway.

"Ya mean how ya walked out on me? Just leavin' me ta stand there?" I muttered coldly to him as I snatched my arm away from him.

"I didn't wanna talk about the subject! Is that why yer bein' a bitch?" he growled at me also suddenly turning vicious. I stared at him in shock for calling me a bitch. Me a _bitch._

"Fuck you Daryl," I whispered trying not to show how much it affected me. I stormed back off towards camp and ignored the stares I was getting. Not to mention the fact that I was shirtless and the fact that Daryl was close behind me.

"The place is empty, doesn't seem completely ransacked though so we might be able to scavenge some things, without having to hunt for tonight," Rick announced to us all, but his eyes were on me and I could tell he wanted to talk, but I was exactly in the mood to talk to anyone. Everyone grabbed their things and went inside where we secured all the doors and windows.

Once I saw everyone including Daryl was settled in I moved away from the group and set up my stuff. I opened my bag and pulled out a clean shirt. Without uttering a word to anyone I laid on my sleeping bag with my back to everyone and stared at the hallway ahead of me.

I heard everyone laughing and relaxing. Maybe they'll want to stay here for a while, but I hope not too long, we were after all next to a highway…and if another heard came then we'd be screwed.

….

A/N: I would like to give a shout out to BreenaBelle-xoxo who's been supporting my writing and encouraging me to update every day. Thank you to every one for the follows and favorites!

Love all of you!

-Vicky


	7. Only The Young Can Say

We've been at this damn food place for three weeks, three god damn weeks! So really...a month...Everyone was too comfortable to move or go anywhere. I tried to tell Rick that our luck was gonna run out, but he'd just tell me 'I know, but we can't go if we have no-where to go in mind. He made a great point, but it's stupidity that kills us. If Rick wants to take things for granted then so be it, but I'm gonna look for something better for the group. Something further from the highway and with walls.

Because of this I haven't been eating or sleeping, and when I do it either doesn't sit well and comes back up, or when I sleep I wake up drenched in sweat.

I tucked my hunting knife into its sheath and left my wolf hide on my makeshift bed, it was too hot to wear. I stared at my quiver and picked it up. Might as well see if I can stumble across a hunting store…I looked around at everyone's sleeping bodies and headed towards the chained door. I bit my lip hesitating before slowly pulling it back enough to slip through. The cold door scrapping against my body harshly as I squeezed passed. I was nearly blinded from the light of the sun, to long have we been in the dark.

I looked around before heading towards the cars that were in a circle and looked at the all their gas meter. None of them were exactly full, but some were more than others. So I opened the door and tried to think about how in the hell I was gonna hot wire it without any knowledge on it. I looked down and past the steering wheel I saw the keys in the ignition. I turned on the car and it groaned to life.

I've never driven a car before….this should be interesting….

I saw a long stick handle thing and grabbed ahold of it before moving it so that it moved down. I saw a needle on moving over the letters NDRP. What the hell does that mean?

I continued to move the stick before the door yanked open making it creak and I was yanked roughly out of the car.

"What the hell are ya doin? Yer just gonna leave?" Daryl stood before me glaring harshly. We haven't spoken in the past two weeks. I wanted to talk to him, but it was like every time I went to my mind went back to the events in the forest.

"No! I'm tryin' to do somethin' for the group! Unlike Rick who likes to sit here with his thumb up his ass! We need to get away from the high way," I hissed at him trying to break free of his hold, but he just gripped me harder.

"Don't mean yer going anywhere," he growled at me as he started tugging me towards the building.

"Oh now ya care what happens ta me?" I spat at him as I finally wiggled free from his grasp.

"I cared before!" he snapped at me which made me take a few steps back.

"Yeah? Bout time ya made up yer mind. Do ya think ya will stick with decision this time?"

"What the hell is that suppose ta mean?"

"Ya know damn well what it means! I'm being burned every time I open up to ya! Ya either leave me with more questions than I do answers, or ya make me more confused whether ya want me or-"

Daryl stormed towards me anger and frustration in his eyes. I stumbled back scared he was gonna hit me, but much to my surprise he swiftly grabbed a hold my shirt holding in a tight fist he pulled it up lifting me slightly in the air before smashing his lips onto mine. I whimpered slightly from the sheer force of the kiss, but I also whimpered because for once….Daryl showed me how he felt rather then walk away saying, 'I don't wanna say.'

I gripped onto his shoulders because of the awkward hold he had on my shirt, and I kissed back. I kissed him with everything I had in me, all the pain, anger, frustration, everything he had put me through the past few weeks. Damn stupid stubborn ass redneck. My stupid stubborn ass redneck….

I had to pull away to breath and panted softly as I whispered, my voice hoarse, to him, "Remind me to argue with ya a lot more if it ends like this…"

I saw him smile softly. A real genuine smile. He still held onto my shirt and I smirked looking between him and my shirt.

"Ya plan on letting go?" I asked trying to tease him but I kinda got worried because I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Not at the moment….or any time soon," I heard him speak in his soft rough voice. I felt heat rush up the back of my neck and quickly tried to look away as it crept up my cheeks.

I heard him chuckle, "And ya wonder why I call ya little red."

"I thought it was cause of ma hair."

"That too."

I smirked and glared at him playfully as I swatted his arm lightly. He smirked and slowly released my shirt, but quickly pulled me flush against him by the waist.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly, I felt him nuzzle his face against my head and I looked up at him confused.

"What fer?"

"When we got here….I….the baby incident….I'm sorry I acted like that…."

"Oh," I replied looking down. I barely slept anymore because that image kept replaying in my mind.

"I don't know why I did it."

"I don't know why I held it….and I understand why ya did it….I guess it just…" I sighed and looked down at his chest.

"Ya guess it just what?"

I didn't want to tell him what I had told Lori, but he deserved to know especially after he apologized because I know that's rare for him.

"It made me realize what kind of world we live in now. Like what would happen if the baby died after it was born? What if it died while it was inside me? What if I died while I'm-" I started to ramble and I was cut off by Daryl covering my mouth with his hand.

"Ya aren't pregnant now are ya?" he asked me his hand still over my mouth, so I only shook my head. Cause you can't get pregnant from your first time right? And I'm pretty sure Daryl had protection….right?

I just shook my head again and he looked at me unsure, "Alright so then ya have nothin' ta worry 'bout. And even if ya were ya know that I'd take care ya…."

I felt my heart skip a beat. I couldn't help the butterflies that spread through my stomach. I tugged his hand away from my mouth and quickly pressed my lip against his.

I think I'm falling for him. Dammit Daryl….stubborn ass.

I found myself smiling up at him and I saw the slightest of a smile on his lips, "So…"

I looked around and came back down to earth, "Oh yeah…"

I saw him smirk and shake his head. I turned back towards the car that was on.

"I don't know how ta drive….but I seriously want to try and find somewhere else to be, I hate being locked up, that and I need a new bow still," I told Daryl and jumped when I heard him laugh.

"Ya don't know how ta drive?"

"No," I scowled at him showing him that he'd best stop laughing at me before I beat his ass. He choked down his laughter, but I could still see it gleaming in his eyes.

"So I guess Imma drive and ya navigate?" he asked me as he rubbed my lower back. I nodded before bowing my head, in shame of not learning how to drive, as I headed over to the passenger door side of the car.

We both got in quietly and Daryl pulled out of the circle of cars and started driving further down the highway. I looked over at Daryl and admired the way the morning light hit him. His strong jaw line, his blue eyes, his biceps, oh god. I bit my lower lip staring at him, I've seen him naked before….and I wouldn't mind seeing it again…

"Like what ya see Red?" I heard Daryl's voice break through my trance and I felt my face turn red.

"Yeah, so…." I said quickly as I turned away embarrassed. I heard him chuckle before I felt something squeeze my thigh. I looked down and saw Daryl's hand and I bushed more. I looked up at him and he was looking at me.

"As much as I want to….I don't want to do it somewhere that isn't safe," he told me and I saw the hunger and lust in his eyes. Lurking. Almost prowling. It reminded me of a tiger in a cage pacing back and forth just waiting to be let out.

I felt my face heat up more, "Then I can wait."

I saw him smile slightly and he turned his attention back to the road. He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. The rest of the ride seemed silent, but it was comfortable, he still hasn't released my hand.

….

Daryl and I travel from town to town for almost two hours and found a few potential places we could stay, but it looked like they all had been ransacked. I found a bow and new arrows to go with it….okay well Daryl found them for me and surprised me with them. In return and found some bolts for his crossbow. Other than our new found ammo and my new bow, we only found a few bags of chips, but also a whole case of water bottles.

But before we could leave I made Daryl stop at this store where he kept watch while I ransacked FYE for CDs. Funny how now the world's gone to shit and people are finally finding sense in using CDs. Idiots. While I was in the woods I had no electricity. I had a radio, but it ran on batteries. More than half of my Book Case was for my CDs.

(A/N: For some reason every time I went to type CDs my fingers kept typing out CDC. -_- I became frustrated after the fifth time it happened and yelled FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU at my screen….at the time I had done this it was one in the morning resulting my mom to come in. She was half asleep and started at me. Didn't say anything just stared before slowly closing my door…..yeah. I not only was scared because I didn't hear her get up, but the look in her eyes was between 'Shut the Fuck up' and 'That's My Kid….wtf' xD just thought I would share that).

I grabbed a bunch of CDs that I thought Daryl and I would both like. So currently we were listening to Justin Bieber. I personally was okay with his music, but I knew it wasn't Daryl's favorite kind of music. So I grabbed a CD from when I knew his songs. Let me just say, it's an old CD.

"You know you love me, I know you care

Just shout whenever, and I'll be there

You are my love, you are my heart

And we would never ever ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl, quit playing

We're just friends, what are you saying?

Say there's another and look right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time

And I was like...

Baby baby baby ooooooooo," I belted out with Justin as I smirked at Daryl who was becoming less and less okay with listening to Justin Bieber. And before the song continued Daryl hit the eject button on the CD and grabbed it before rolling down the window and throwing it out.

I couldn't help but burst out into laughter at his reaction. He hadn't lasted even the first chorus. I hugged his arm as he glared at me.

"What's wrong Daryl. I thought Justin Bieber was yer soul mate?" I said after my laughing fit and he continued to glare at me. I gave him a peck on the lips and the look in eyes faltered.

"Just because I love ya don't mean I won't get even," he warned me as he turned his gaze back to the road. I pouted at him.

"Big baby…I was only messing around. I really did get ya CDs I thought ya would like. Like Black Sabbath, ACDC, and Journey-"

"Journey?" he asked me giving me a strange look which caused me to scowl at him.

"I love Journey! I also love Queen!" I exclaimed to him as I shuffled through the CDs looking at my favorite Journey album. I stared at it before it disappeared out of my sight and my head whipped over to Daryl and he was looking at the songs on it.

"I've never listened ta Journey before…" He told me honestly and I just stared at him like he had magically grown a third eye.

He looked back at me a chuckled, "What?"

I just took the CD from him and opened it, "We gotta fix that."

"But what if-"

"No trust me…yer going to like them. I seriously don't know how ya don't know 'em if ya knew the other bands."

I put the CD inside the radio and 'Only The Young' started playing and I grinned. I missed listening to music. And this was one of my favorite songs, but I held back from singing so Daryl could listen to it.

' _Another night in this town_

 _You can hear the thunder of their cry_

 _Ahead of their time_

 _They wonder why_

 _In the shadows of a golden age a_

 _A generation waits for dawn_

 _Brave carry on_

 _Bold and the strong_

 _Only the young can say_

 _They're free to fly away_

 _Sharing the same desires_

 _Burnin' like wildfire_

 _They're seenin' through the promises_

 _And all the lies they dare to tell_

 _Is it heaven or hell?_

 _They know very well_

 _Only the young can say_

 _Only the young can say_

 _Only the young can say_

 _Only the young can say'_

After the song was over it changed over to 'Don't Stop Believing', but I has to ask, "What do ya think so far?"

"I think I like it," Daryl said smiling at me and I could help but smile myself satisfied that I seemed to win him over.

It was only another few songs later that we were back at the high way food lodge. That's what I've been secretly calling it.

"Home sweet home," I muttered staring at the cage we call home. Daryl pulled the car up by the other cars and parked the car. Once he turned it off he looked at me.

I heat rise to my cheeks and I suddenly became shy once more. I guess he found this rather amusing because I heard him chuckle.

"Listen, Red, I promise that if Rick don't change 'is mind about goin' or leavin' this place soon then we will. You and I," he told me, his voice was soft yet hoarse and I felt him grab my chin gently making me look up at him. I stared into his bright blue eyes, that he hid well when he was squinting, as he stared into my green ones.

"Promise?" I asked him softly as felt my breath hitch in my throat as he pulled my face closer to him. I saw a small smirk playing on his lips, making my heart beat wildly in my chest.

"Promise," he whispered softly before crashing his lips against mine, this one was a bit rougher then the last ones we had, it reminded me of his kisses from the CDC.

This kiss awakened everything inside me shaking me to my very core. I couldn't help, but let a whimper escape my lips as our lips moved in sync. I had the burning desire just to be with him once more. Like I did at the CDC. The way he was rough yet so loving at the same time. Okay, maybe not loving, but just him showing me that I was his. I would like that.

I shivered as I slowly crawled over the center console and into his lap my butt leaning on the horn making it blare. It made me pull my lips from his and laugh as he grabbed my butt and pressed me against him to stop the horn. He chuckled with me before kissing me softly.

I smirked down at him and ran my fingers through his hair, "Moment ruined?"

"Nah, it just added to it," he said and I gave him a questioning look before I felt him squeeze my butt, making me squeak and also realizing his hands were still there.

I smacked his chest and sent him a playful glare and it made him laugh. I opened his door and quickly got out.

"Oh come on Red, things were just getting fun," Daryl whinned at me, but I sent him a look and scrunched up my nose trying to show him I was disgust, but I ended up smiling anyway. I watched as he got out of the car with ease and looked at me. I didn't like the look in his eyes of being up to no good.

Before I could think I was being chased around the car. Daryl racing after me, and him being faster than me he caught me easily and wrapped his arms around my waist. He spun me around and through me over his shoulder.

"Daryl! Put me down!" I squealed at him shocked that he was doing this. Honestly, I didn't know Daryl could be this loving and playful. Maybe this was him after he's accepted all his feelings.

"Nah," he told me before I felt a sting on my butt. He just slapped…my ass.

"Daryl!" I shrieked in surprise and heard him burst out into laughter. Ass. He bent down and I got scared he was throwing me off him and started freaking out and held onto him for dear life. I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly.

"Easy Red, I'm just getting the bag," he told me soothingly as he slung the bag of our stuff over his other shoulder and headed towards the door.

"How are you carrying me and all the stuff we got!" I exclaimed in surprise, "Aren't I heavy?"

"You weigh less then what I used to lift at the garage," He told me like it was matter of fact and I knew what he was talking about. I didn't.

I smack his ass this time and I felt a sharp pain on mine causing me to yelp this time, damn ass pinched me, "Daryl!"

I heard him chuckled and watched the ground as he climbed the stairs. I heard him grunt as he shifted everything slightly and he banged on the door.

"Open the damn door!" Daryl yelled at our people inside, and It wasn't long before I heard the noise of the chains being removed from the door and it shot open showing an uneasy looking Rick who flinched from the sunlight.

"How the hell did you two get out?" Rick asked us surprised, "Jamie….shit is she okay?"

"Yes I'm perfectly okay, but this ass won't let me down!" I yelled at Rick and I tried to maneuver my body to look at him, but I ended up twisting myself the wrong way and groaned softly at the uncomfortable pain.

"Good to know…." Rick spoke softly, amusement was obvious in his tone, "Damn….I think we all need to go outside today."

"Good idea," I muttered sarcastically, I was only being bitter because of the fact that I was trying to convince him yesterday to open up the door to let the sunlight in. I was carried inside and sat down on my feet, and as I was sliding down against Daryl's chest. I gripped on to his shirt tightly as the room spun suddenly from being held upside down for too long.

I two of Daryl and I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and I felt Daryl's arm wrap around me pulling me close against him to help me steady. I rested my forehead on his shoulder. I couldn't tell him the reason why I was so dizzy, he'd be upset with me.

"Ya okay?" I heard Daryl ask me, his voice laced with concern.

"Ye-Yeah," I whispered softly to him and slowly everything stopped spinning and I looked up at him and smiled.

"When was the last time ya ate?" he asked me, _oh no…._

"Uh.."

"Red…"

"I um…"

"Jamie," Daryl growled softly at me and gripped my upper arms not enough to hurt me, but enough to make me see that he wasn't in the mood to play games.

"I've tried to eat Daryl, but I've been….I become more and more scared the longer we stay here….I can't sleep anymore. The last time I tried eating it came back up," I told him as I looked down at my feet waiting for him to start yelling at me for not eating properly. I just couldn't help it though. I know I'd survive if a heard came through, but Carl wouldn't.…..Daryl wouldn't.

I can only help so many people. I can't help everyone I love, I mean I could try, but what if it wasn't good enough?

I fear it every single day…

"I'd never let anything happen ta ya though Red," he whispered softly as he rested his forehead agaist mine making me look in his eyes.

"It's not me I'm worried 'bout Daryl…"

"Me?" He asked staring at me pulling me away to look at me fully. I could only nod.

"Yeah, you and Carl….yer the only one's besides a couple others that I worry about…"

"Jamie….ya have no need to worry about me or anyone. We all take care of eachother. Besides Rick is the leader of the group. Ya shouldn't have ta feel responsible for things he's takin' care of."

"Yeah? So I can't worry 'bout the fact that we could get trapped inside 'ere and die? I can't worry 'bout the fact that these people would rather starve themselves then go out and try and live? Rick has kept everyone including me in the dark for too long, and I'm sick of it. I don't belong trapped in a building Daryl. I belong to the woods. I can't remember the last time I even stepped foot in the woods to just go hunting or to fricken' think," I ranted to him, the whole time I ran my hand htrough my hair and raced back and forth in front of him. He of course stopped me when I stopped talking, how? He wrapped my in his arms and kissed me. The best way to tell me to shut up.

My hands rested on his upper arms while his hands burned me through my clothing. His touch hot. It always made me melt. I felt a swarm of flutters through my stomach. He was my first kiss….my first….ya know….and now he's my first….what are we even? Thoughts that raced through my head as we kissed.

He pulled away before it could get too heated, "How 'bout ya and I go out for old time sakes?"

"Like a date?" I couldn't help but let out a girlish giggle I nearly threw up from the sound of my own voice making that kind of sound. That wasn't me…but that was how Daryl made me feel.

I saw a sudden smirk grace his lips as he bent me back a little as he moved his face closer, "Yeah, like a date."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks and I couldn't help but look at him blushing. It was like I was in a trance. I felt a big smile stretch across my face. This should be fun…

…

A/N: I am sssoooooo sorry for the delayed update. I wrote this chapter erased it and then rewrote it again. I guess I was hesitant to stray a little from the original story line, but I have a reason for doing so. Of course you haven't seen it this chapter, but you will next chapter! Enjoy Love all of you thank you for the story follows the favorites and the reviews. I had written this story on Wattpad and I hadn't gotten as much feedback on the story like have here! So once again thank you!


	8. Aw Shit

Daryl and I quickly equipped ourselves for our hunt. We kept playfully shoving and nudging each other while the other one was caught off guard. I really never thought it would take the apocalypse for someone to fall in love with me. Or to even show me as much love as Daryl does. I didn't even think he could show such emotion, but I am more than glad he has with me.

"Jamie!" I heard Carl call my name and I looked away from Daryl over to Carl with a smile on my face.

"Hey Carl!" I greeted the little Grimes.

"Are you goin' hunting? Can I come with ya? My dad is fine with it!" He said rather too quick for me to process so I stayed quiet for a few moments and it finally registered what he had asked. I looked at Daryl and he shook his head, but I didn't want to tell the kid no…it's been forever since we've done something outside of this building.

"Sure," I said with a smile on my face and I looked at Daryl with puppy dog eyes to which he rolled his eyes. A signal as to me wining him over.

I couldn't help but let the smirk spread across my lips and Carl cheered and ran off to get his stuff for our hunt. I peeked over at Daryl feeling his glare.

"Daryl-"

"It was supposed ta be jus' the two of us!" he growled at me and I couldn't help but flinch at his bitterness.

"Daryl he's a kid. I wasn't gonna say no…it's been two weeks since he's been outside," I said in a soft voice trying not to capture anyone's attention and make a fight out of this.

"Yeah well I hope ya have fun without me," he snapped before storming away from me. I stared after him in disbelief. _What was his problem? Carl taggin' along would've just added ta the fun for me…._

I shook my head and fought down the knot I felt in my chest. He wants to act like a child…fine. Only a few minutes later and Carl raced towards me as I picked up my bow and quiver. I shook off my mood and put on a smile for Carl. He deserved to have a good day. He didn't need me to drag him down.

"Are you ready? Where is Daryl?" He asked smiling as he bounced up and down.

"Yeah I'm ready," I smiled at him, "Daryl said just for us to go. He wants you ta have fun."

"Oh…."

I saw Carl's head move down like he were sad that Daryl weren't coming. I frowned and kneeled down slowly and whispered, "Hey."

Carl looked up at me and I gave him a small smile, "It's better if Daryl's not there anyway, he might get jealous."

"Jealous? Why?"

"Cause I'm gonna teach you how to shoot my bow," I told him with a grin, the expression on hi sface was priceless. The smile on his face was ten times what I thought it would have been.

"I also have a present for ya….I've been workin' on it since we've been in here…" I whispered to him like it was top secret. I walked over to my bag.

"Ready?"

I watched his head bobble up and down quickly, his eyes filled with excitement. He was practically bouncing in place. I giggled watching his excitement and I pulled out the pellet I made him. He froze in his place and stared at it wide eyed. I looked down at it scared he didn't like it.

"I made it from rabbits and deer, even found a bob cat….I hope it's okay-" Before I could finish I was nearly tackled to the ground from the little force of Carl hugging me.

"I love it! I'm Bob Cat Boy!" He exclaimed as he took the pellet from my hands and wrapped it around him. I laughed at the nickname he gave himself.

"Bob Cat Boy? Really Carl?" I teased him and he playfully shoved me. I narrowed my eyes at him and shoved him back before racing off outside.

"Hey!" I heard Carl exclaim as he came racing after me. I laughed and kept running towards the woods. I didn't see anyone else so they might be ransacking the cars on the high way again. If that's what I think they are doing then Rick is finally seeing that we will need to go again.

I didn't see Daryl either….not that I really wanted to after the way he acted. I really thought he was more mature then that. I understand. He wanted a date just him and I, but I love Carl. I can't say no to the kid…he's like the little brother I had always wanted.

I hid behind a tree quickly as I heard Carl chase after me before racing past me. I quickly wrapped an arm around and pretended to bite him playfully which caused him to cry out in laughter. Laughing myself I placed Carl back down and pinched his cheek playfully.

"I'm gonna get you back Jamie!" Carl exclaimed and I smirked enjoying the challenge.

"The way ya screamed I think we have a while before we come across any animals anytime soon anyway," I teased him and he shoved me again making me laugh because I only stumbled back a little bit.

"Come on Jamie we are wastin' daylight," I heard Carl call to me already running off deeper in the woods. I raced after him with quieter footsteps. I really needed to teach this kid how to be quiet….

…..

It was almost afternoon and by that time I've taught Carl almost everything I know except skinning. He's become more quiet with his footsteps, but he still needs practice. He's okay with shooting from my bow, but because he's still small he struggles pulling the string back and on one or more occasions I've had to pull it back for him. Not that I minded. He wasn't used o shooting a bow, and it wasn't long that his arms began to tire on him. He was frustrated. I could tell. He wanted to shoot and score a game from shooting with the bow and arrow.

It wasn't until we got to a clearing that I noticed that there was a deer grazing in the middle of it. I eagerly raised my bow, but I saw Carl stare at it with amazement so I lowered my boy and watched as the deer heard Carl come closer. It didn't run. It just stared at Carl and Carl stared right back at it with a smile on his face. I felt a smile on my face as he was only a couple of feet away from the deer.

It was a scene that I wish Daryl would've seen. Or Rick. This shows that …just because the world went to shit doesn't mean all the beautiful things are gone.

I heard he snapping of a twig and glanced over to where it had come from. I saw a big man holding a rifle in his hand.

"Carl!" I called out to him and raced forward….it was like everything slowed down…

I heard the shot…..

I saw it pierce threw the deer….

I saw Carl….

The deer was on the ground…..

Carl and I were on the ground…..

I was on Carl covering him…..

"Y-You okay?" I asked him winded and he nodded quickly. I got up off him before I saw his look go from scared to horrified. I look at him confused.

"Carl?" I asked him worriedly, but all he did was raise a shaking hand and point either past me or at me. I went to the former and saw a man standing by us. He was a big man, but he didn't look threatening, no instead he looked just as horrified as Carl had.

I raised an eyebrow unsure why they both were horrified so I looked down at myself and saw why. My whole torso was covered in blood. I stared wide eyed, my whole left side….it was like someone flipped a switch. All the adrenaline left my body as I groaned in pain.

"Oh f-" I stopped myself because Carl was there. Sure I was in pain, but I wasn't gonna let it get to me.

"Help her!" Carl screamed at the man.

"R-Right! Come on there is a farm where my group is! The old man who owns it can help!" The man lifted me up and swung me over his shoulder causing me to cry out in pai, but I guess that's the only way he could carry me.

"C-Carl!" I called softly to him and his little legs struggled to keep up with the man.

Carl held a face full of determination as he kept up, I tried to concentrate on him, but he began to blur.

"CARL!" I called scared that if I didn't keep my eyes open he'd be lost. I can't lose Carl. I felt him grab my hand as he continued to run, but that all I recalled before everything went dark.

…..

"Carl!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I sat up in the bed-

Bed?

"Carl!" I called again as I tried to stand up from the bed, but I ended up falling out of the bed. I heard footsteps before the door opened. But before I could look around and see who it was I blacked out from the pain. I was falling in a never ending swirl of darkness.

….

Daryls POV (SURPRISE!):

I kicked my boot against the ground pissed off that Jamie would act like nothing between us happened. That she had a damn smile on her face. Why did she have to go still? I looked up at the sky and saw it was getting close to night time meaning they would be back soon.

I was pacing back and forth watching the tree lines waiting for her and Carl to come back. She was gonna hear it from me…nah I'll give her the cold shoulder. I had planned on askin' her ta be my girl! And she leaves?

I heard rustling from the trees and stood still waiting for Jaime's red head to pop out from the bushes, but instead was thrown off guard when a girl raced out on a horse.

"Rick? Rick Grimes?!" The girl shouted which threw me off more, how did she know Rick? Wait…

I saw something hanging on her back, isn't that Jamie's? The one we just got?

"Yeah?" Rick asked her cautiously his hand on his pistol ready to use it.

"I'm Maggie Greene, we have two of your group members at our farm. There was an accident-"

"Carl?" I heard Lori whimpering. I leaned against the RV not wanting to hear anymore. It was only Carl.

"No-uh…Jamie…she-"she started and I stood up quickly.

"She what?" Rick asked looking over at me, but I ignored his staring and concentrated my eyes and ears on Maggie.

"She was hurt, one of our guys shot a buck and he didn't see them, she got four bullet fragments in her left side,"

"She 'live?"

"We don't know if she'll make it… she was shouting for your son, but she was passed out…..she's lost a lot of blood and we don't know her blood type…." The girl was tearing up, she didn't know Jamie and yet she looked like she was about to cry, "Daddy is a vet, he ain't no doctor, but he'd said he try and test her blood to find her blood type…."

I slammed my hands down on the hood of the car closest to me and was surprised when the car alarm didn't go off. I was going. I knew it without a doubt. I started grabbing my stuff.

"This could be a trap," Shane spoke up as he glared at the girl on the horse. Unlike Rick his gun was out of its holster and ready to fire. I glared at the man.

"Carl said to prove she was there with this?" I froze and turned to face her and saw Jamie's bow that we just got today. I walked up to her fuming. I wasn't mad at her. I was mad at myself. I took the bow from her and gripped it tightly in my hands making sure it was hers.

"It's hers….I just got it for her today," I told Rick and him and I shared a look showing that we both understood she was there and so was Carl.

I swung the bow over my shoulder as I looked up at the short haired woman, "Where is the farm?"

"You go straight down to the next exit and there will be a dirt path about a mile down the mailbox says Greene so ya can't miss it," Maggie said as she spun the horse around and raced off back into the woods.

"You seriously aren't considering in going are ya?" Shane demanded Rick and me as he saw I was already packing up mine and Jamie's stuff on my bike.

"Ya think I'm not going to? That's my son Shane. You of all people should know that I won't just stand here with my thumb up my ass," Rick growled at Shane also packing his stuff up.

"We don't even know if yer son is there! The girl only came back with Jamie's bow. That only shows that Jamie is weaponless and possible still out there with Carl. Think outside the box."

"Then how'd she know my name Shane?! How!"

"They could've beaten it out of Jamie!" Shane yelled back at his partner.

"God yer jus' a pussy! If ya think for a damn second I'm gonna sit around and wait while ya two holler like stuffed pigs yer wrong," I growled at the both of them bitterly and got on my bike and speed out of the food stop and drove for a few miles before taking the first exit I saw. I was in shock. I could tell I was. My heart was hammering against my chest. I still can't believe someone shot my little red. No one hurts my girl…I should be talking though right? God I'm such an asshole.

I sped my bike up wanting to get there as fast as I could. I need Jamie in my life. She's the only one keeping me sane. I just hope she'll forgive me and that I didn't fuck up too back this time. I felt my eyes become blurry from unshed tears. I knew if I lost Jamie….. I would be done. I already lost my brother…..I can't lose her too. I love her too damn much.

…..

Jamie's POV:

"CARL!" I shouted out, I woke up from another nightmare. Another one in less than an hour. I tried to sit up, but I was instantly held down. I was drenched in sweat. My hair matted and greasy sticking to my forehead. I felt like all the air had been knocked out of me when all I could feel was pain.

"Don't move! You'll make the fragments go deeper. I need to try and get them out. Otis hasn't returned and it's been too long. I needed to start the procedure." An old man told me as two women were holding me down.

"Don't close your eyes! Don't you close your eyes!" the woman closest to me shouted at me as I felt myself getting lost in a swirl.

"JAMIE?!" I heard someone shout. Someone so familiar that I fought harder to stay awake. I cried out when I felt digging in my side and I tried to move away but the women who were holding me down were stronger than me at the moment.

"Jamie!" I heard a husky voice shout and I instantly recognized the voice. The person whom I secretly wanted here.

"Daryl!" I cried out as I felt the pain in my side worsen and I frantically looked around the room and even though my vision was blurry I could see Daryl clear as day standing in the doorway of the bedroom. I squeezed my eyes and almost screamed from the pain.

"I have just three more! Hang in there Jamie," the old man said quickly, but soothingly. My eyes never left Daryl's figure, but it began to waver, almost like I peering through a glass window that was being rained on. I reached out to him as he seemed to be fading and I needed reassurance that he was actually here. I didn't want him to be just a delusional thought that passed through my head as I was in pain. I needed to feel him there.

I started to see everything melt away and it I was almost startled when I a hand grasp mine tightly, but to the point where it was painful, but to the point where it almost seemed depending. I squeezed the hand holding mine just as tightly as my eyes tried to follow up the arm and up to the persons face. I was met with Daryl. He seemed so lost and worse of all scared I hugged his hand close to my chest and held on to it or dear life. I was too scared that if I let go…he would too.

…..

I was awoken to a bright light filling up the room and made me wince from it having been in the dark for so long. I was gonna move, but stopped when I saw Daryls head resting on his arms. He was sitting in chair and was resting his arms on the bed with his head turned towards me. He was sleeping with his lips slightly parted and soft snores leaving his mouth. I couldn't help but smile as I reached out and ran my fingers through his hair. It was growing, as I suppose mine is too. I was in such a trance I didn't realize his snoring had stopped, I didn't know he was awake much less did I know he was pretending to sleep. I paused my movements and smirked when I saw him peek an eye open.

"Caught ya," I teased softly my voice hoarse from the lack of water. He didn't smile or even show a small smirk.

I tilted his head and pouted softly at him, "What's the matter?"

He stood up without a word and walked towards the door and quickly went to reach out for him, but hissed in pain when I stretched my side. Daryl spun around quickly and looked at me as I gripped my side.

I heard him sigh in frustration and kick over the chair he was in making me jump from his sudden furry, "Ya could've died!"

"Dary-"

"Ya could've died and _I_ wasn't there!" he exclaimed as he paced the room back and forth.

"Daryl ya wouldn't have been able to do anything."

"Ya!"

I raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but smile. I guess he saw me watching him with a smile, "It isn't funny!"

"Baby….come 'ere…please?" I asked him as I reached a hand out to him. He shook his head furiously and paced a few more times before taking my hand in his and coming closer.

"I'm glad I was shot-"

"Why would ya say that?!" He growled bitterly as he shoved my hands away. I flinched away from him when he did.

"Because Carl's okay."

"What the hell's tha' suppose ta mean?"

"If I didn't push Carl to the ground….he would be dead right now…." I told him as I look down at my hands, "I didn't even know the bullet had hit me…Carl saw it as did the man who carried me here…"

"Always gotta be the damn hero," he hissed at me as he stood up and walked out the door and slammed it shut. I jumped from the slamming from the door, but as for Daryl's reaction…I guess it just didn't faze me anymore…Well. It does, but I'm starting to understand why he reacts the way he does. I saw it last night the look in eyes. I still can't get the look of how frightened he was out of my head.

He can't help but push away from people he loves, I know he'll be back….he just needs some time to cool off and I understood that. I let my mind wonder to other thoughts, such as how many days I've been in this bed.

I heard the door creak open and I found myself looking up to see an older looking man, "I heard that you were up and wanted to check on your stitches."

"Oh okay…"

"I'm Hershel. I would've told you sooner, but you had passed out, and there was that man-"

"Daryl," I cut him off as he removed the bandages around my waist.

"Yes, odd man, he had refused to leave your side the whole week-"

"WEEK?!" I shrieked softly, my voice cracking halfway through as I tried to sit up, but he stopped me.

"Yes week. We kept you asleep so that your body could heal faster. I should say that we could remove a few of your stitches today you'll be able to walk around also, but don't expect to be running just yet, ya got get your strength back."

"Yes sir. I am very grateful for you saving my life."

"It was the least I could do for Otis shooting ya. The buck he had shot slowed down the bullet enough to the point where the fragments were only one or two inches deep."

I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded as he took out a few of the stiches he saw healed enough before he cleaned the others and rewrapped my torso. He helped me tug my shirt back down so I did minimal movements.

"I suppose you'd like to walk around now?" He asked me softly as he walked around the bed and held a hand out for me. I smiled great fully at him before taking his hand as I rested my bare feet on the floor.

He helped me to my feet, my legs shaking slightly from laying for so long. He kept me steady as he helped me walk out of the bedroom. I noticed someone standing outside my room door and my smile turned to a grin when I saw it was Glenn.

"Glenn," I croaked softly making his head snap up towards me and he walked up to me and hugged me carefully.

"Don't scare us like that again," He whispered softly to me making me smile more.

"I'll try not to," I whispered back hugging him back tightly. Hershel then let Glenn help me down the stairs. I was greeted by a bunch of familiar faces.

"Hey guys look who decided to come out of her lair today!" Glenn shouted which earned him a nice smack to the arm. He scowled at me but I saw him smiling still. I saw Rick shoot up from his seat which was beside Lori and Carl. Carl also stood up, but he was quickly then his face and hugged my waist tightly.

"I missed you," he whispered softly into my stomach. I grinned down at him and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I missed ya too bob cat boy," I whispered to him and he looked up at me and grinned back.

"Easy Carl," Rick said as he pulled Carl away gently, "She's taken. Ya don't wanna poke the Daryl now would ya?"

"Hey!" Carl said as Rick smirked at his son and then pulled me into a hug. So much hugging. I loved it.

"Thank you," Rick whispered in my ear so only I heard him and when we pulled back I smiled at him and nodded. He smiled and kissed my forehead before walking back over to his family.

How do you respond to that? Your welcome? No. I felt like that would be too snooty. I'm not a snooty person. I looked around the room and only saw one unfamiliar face. And there were three faces I didn't know the names to at the moment.

I walked up to the two women that held me down for the procedure and smiled softly at them, "I wanna thank ya both for holdin' me down while Hershel took care of me."

"I'm Maggie, this is Patricia, and that's my sister Beth over there," the short haired woman told me and I smiled at everyone, "It was nothing really, as much as ya screamed ya never passed out."

"I had a reason not to," I told her with a smirk as I glanced over a Carl to which he smiled at me.

"Everyone else is outside we were waitin' for your bum ass to wake up," Glenn spoke up from behind me, I turned towards him and raised my hand.

"Ya want the other arm ta hurt too?" I asked him with a playful smirk. Glenn quickly raised his hands and gave me the most innocent look. I couldn't help, but laugh.

"That's what I thought," I said as I was still laughing.

…..Time SKIP…

I went off on an adventure of course taking it easy as Hershel told me, whenever he was looking I sat down, but most of the time I spent walking around with Dale or Carol. Right now I was watching the sun go down as I sat on a long tree trunk that was by the lake. Carol had left a little while ago to go help cook dinner. I stared at the ducks swimming in the water like the world hasn't gone to shit.

I watched as the colors of the sunset danced along the ripples on the lake. It was the most relaxing sight I've seen in god only knows how long.

"How ya doin'?" I heard a husky voice speak up from behind me.

"I'm just happy to be out of that bed."

I didn't hear him respond so I thought he left, but I was nearly scared out of my skin when he climbed over the tree trunk and sat close by me.

"I'm sorry 'bout before," I heard him whisper and I looked up at him, but his gaze was ahead of him.

"I wasn't mad ya acted the way ya did…I understand it's how ya handle things."

"So yer not upset?" he asked me in surprise. His blue eyes meeting my green ones.

"Upset? Pfht," I said I waved it off, "If anything it makes me love ya-"

I suddenly realized my mistake. The 'L' word foreign across my lips. I started to panic when I saw his eyes go from squinting to wide eyed. I stood up quickly as did he. He stared at me, but I refused to meet his gaze. I was scared….too scared. It was the first time that I said 'I love you' to him. I just confessed to him how I felt about him….

"Wh-What did ya just say?" He asked me as he stood in front of me, but I was still too scared to look him in the eye.

"Ya heard me…."

"I wanna hear it again."

I finally looked up at him taken back by his response. _He wanted to hear it again?_ I stared at him uncertain if I should or shouldn't repeat the three words that bought this moment onto us.

"Say it," he demanded softly as he got closer to me, close enough that I could feel his body heat. Close enough I could smell the woods scent radiating off of him.

"I said….I love you," I spoke hoarsely, as if suddenly my throat was dry. My mouth shaped the words I never thought I would even utter to another human being as long as I lived. It took me by surprise again hearing myself saying it, but I wasn't expecting the reaction I had gotten from Daryl. I thought he would have pulled away or stormed off. I knew he was scared to care for other people, only because he was afraid to lose them. In the same way I didn't want to admit that I loved him. I wanted to deny it if anything….because I knew that if I ever lost Daryl Dixon…..it would be the death of me.

Daryl was silent for a few seconds and he swayed and I saw the war raging within him. The war to flee or to stay…and I guess his sensitive side won over because the next thing I knew was that his lips were moving fiercely against mine. I couldn't stop the whimper that left my lips, it was the first time I wasn't rejected. The first time that I actually felt loved. I let my hands grip onto his shoulder as I pulled him closer to me. I heard him mumble something against my lips, but I didn't understand what he said.

I pulled back panting and gazed up at him, "What?"

"I love you too, Jamie," Daryl spoke so softly that it almost sounded strange because his voice was rough. I felt a grin spread across my face.

"Yer my girl now Red…." Daryl murmured softly as he buried his face into my hair.

"And yer my man now DD," I told him before I let out a laugh DD is what I meant, but it could've stood for DeeDee secretly. Daryl pulled back and I saw the scowl on his face….he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"I swear I meant it for yer initials at first…" I told him raising my hands in surrender and I saw him still scowling. I could tell now he was messing with me so I decided to get…..even.

"Aw…please don't be mad at me Daryl….." I told him as my eyes started to water, "I missed ya so much I can't not talk to ya again."

I covered my face with my hands and started to silently laugh making my shoulders shake….and it looked like I was crying.

"Aw Darlin' I was only foolin'."

I felt Daryl rub my arms so I dropped my hands to show him I was laughing, "Got ya."

"Why ya little-" he started at me in disbelief and I started to run and I hopped over the log forgetting that I haven't gained my strength back all the way. I ran towards the others that were setting up tents. I guess Rick talked with Hershel in letting us stay.

"Yer gonna get it!" I heard Daryl call from behind me, he wasn't that far behind. I giggled the time I ran over towards the others. I saw Rick and I started to stop as I wrapped an arm around his waist and swung myself behind him.

"Rick save me!" I said in between my laughter and panting for air. Rick looked down at me like I had grown a third eye.

"From what?" Rick asked worriedly as he looked around, but when he saw Daryl standing in front of him he looked back down at me and gave me….THE Rick look.

"A Daryl!" exclaimed as Daryl tried to grab me from around Rick but I dodged him and laughed. Rick took a long side step and before I could follow Daryl grabbed my hand and pulled me to him making me laugh.

"Oh hey," I said casually as I grinned up at Daryl.

He slowly bent down and whispered, "I think is a safe place now….don't ya?"

I was confused as to why he would ask that. Of course it was safe. It was probably the safest we were going to get….so I answered him like any other person would. I gave him an 'are crazy' look and spoke as if it were obvious, "Of course it's a safe place…"

"Glad ya agree," he spoke with a smirk and I saw something gleaming in his eyes which caused me to raise an eyebrow at him.

"What….what's that look for Daryl…I know that look," I told him as I took a couple steps back and raised a finger to point at him with.

He simply smirked and moved slightly closer and before I could react he swooped me into his arms causing me to squeal. People paused what they were doing and and stated carrying me towards a tent in the distance.

"Remember when we went out on that little trip to get yer bow and look somewhere ta stay?" he asked me as he continued to walk.

"Ya….of course I do," I asked him as I was still confused. _What was he trying to get at?_

"I told ya we could….have fun….when we found a safe place and since we both agree this was a safe place…" Daryl whispered to me as we reached the tent and he leaned down and stepped inside still holding me. I let Daryl's words sink in and it finally dawned on me what he meant by…. 'having fun' … so after it processed in my mind. My body caught up and my cheeks flushed to a bright red as Daryl laid me on my back. He didn't move to kiss me he just held himself over me and stared into my eyes.

"Yer so beautiful….ya know that right?"

"I only know cause ya told me," I told him smiling up at him and I saw a smile on those perfect lips of his.

"Then I know I'll have ta keep tellin' ya."

He reached behind us and closed the flap to the tent. I won't go into detail this time just because what happened that night was better then what happened at the CDC. It wasn't a hot drunken fuck. It was the most beautiful thing ever that I had even cried a little. Yes I cried. It was so magical and special that I feel like it should remain between Daryl and I. I will just say one think though. Damn.

A/N: As an apology for not writing for so long I wrote this chapter to be even longer. Ya might stop and look and be like….it will never end. I only did it because I felt bad that I didn't update for a while. I was kind of taking a small break because my first class starts this Wednesday and I'm trying to concentrate on school, but I promise to update the best I can.


	9. Positive

Only a few days had passed since Daryl and I had shared that night together. It had only brought us closer and I was ecstatic. Jenner however. Had been getting on my nerves….I'm glad he chose to live don't get me wrong, but all he wants to talk about anymore is me trying to have a baby….and I'm about ready to crack. It doesn't help the fact that I haven't been able to keep anything I eat down either. Everyone has pushed so much stress on me that it's affecting me physically.

Carl keeps his distance from me now, Rick had told me it was because he felt guilty for what had happened with the deer. He had said he wished it was him that was shot. I was upset for Carl to wish such a thing on himself. Every time I went to go talk to him he just ran the other way. So I gave up. Yeah that's right you heard me. I Jamie Stevens give up….

Currently I was sitting outside of Daryl's and my tent which was far from our group….only because we didn't want them to hear us at night. I felt my cheeks heat up from just thinking that. I heard rustling from the bushes. I grabbed my zombie killing knife and prepared myself, but Daryl popped out from the bush.

"Jesus Daryl," I whined at him as I slammed my knife down jamming it into the side of the log I was sitting on. I saw a faint smirk on his lips.

"Scare ya?"

"No," I replied with sarcasm oozing from it. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Where ya been?" I asked him softly as he started a fire in the fire pit directly in front of me.

"Scoutin' lookin' for a more secure place then this," he mumbled as he placed more wood in the fire to make it bigger.

"Dar….we are safe….remember?" I teased him softly as I reached out and rubbed his back. He jumped up to his feet and moved towards the tent. It was like my touch had burned him. I felt myself frowning and stood up also.

"Daryl what's going on…..you were gone before I woke up this morning….ya were gone all day…." I stuttered out as I grabbed his hand to stop him from going into the tent.

"Dammit Jamie. I'm tired okay?! Can ya just leave me alone!" he yelled at me snatching his hand away from mine as he stormed inside the tent. I stared after him confused and pursed my lips to keep myself from letting them tremble. I turned my back to the tent and looked straight ahead of me towards the woods. I walked over to the log and ripped my knife from it and headed into the woods, but before I could get very far I felt hands on my hips stopping me. I felt the owner of these hands rubbing small circles underneath my shirt. I was pulled back slowly against a hard chest.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled as he buried his face against my hair and neck. I let out a shaky breath and relaxed into his arms as they snaked around my waist.

"I…I just want to know what's bothering ya so bad…."

"All this baby talk-"

"Ya think I like it too? That's why I'm here all the time. I feel so much pressure…"

I felt his hands rub up and down my sides, "I know….I know….I don't get it though. The only people infected are those that are the walking dead…unless."

The tone in his voice made me spin around, "Unless what?"

"Someone was bitten…"

The way he said it was like he was the one suggesting it but I shook my head furiously, "No! no, no, no, no. Absolutely not!"

"Well it's gonna happen at some point Jamie! It might as well be now rather than later!" He exclaimed as he ran his hand through his hair, his face held frustration.

"I'm not ready to be a mom! And I'm sure as hell ain't gonna lose ya just so they can have their damn cure! I'd rather die!" I hissed at him with tears welling in my eyes. I saw his face soften immensely and he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me tight against him.

"I don't need this from ya too….I don' need ya thinkin' like that….please," I begged him softly, my voice cracking as I wrapped my arms around his neck holding onto him for dear life. I was afraid to let him go when I knew these thoughts were running through his head. I didn't want to lose him just to have a kid. I refused to lose him.

I felt him slowly hold me tightly against him. I knew I would do anything in my power to make sure he stayed alive….even if I died in the process….

….

Later that afternoon Glen and Maggie decided to go on a run, and since I felt like doing something other than hunting I asked to go with them. Both Maggie and Glen looked a little bummed that I asked, but said nothing against me joining them.

We all took horses into town, Maggie and Glen shared one after I fought them on it, but I ended up getting my own horse since the Greene's only owned two.

It took us almost an hour to reach town by horse back. I guess it was best though since we were limited to gas as it was. Maggie stopped the horse she was on with Glenn when we came to a little corner pharmacy store. I also stopped my horse and slide off its back. I felt weak. I hadn't been able to keep anything down so it was difficult for me to even gain nutrients from what I ate.

I tied the reins of the horse loosely to a pole outside the store just in case I had to make a quick getaway. I watched as Maggie peered inside the store.

"I haven't been in here since the virus broke out," she admitted softly as she glared through the glass for a few more moments. After seeing nothing move that wasn't dead or alive, we sauntered into the store clutching our guns and knives tightly in case we were attacked. We split up and searched the entire place from front to back. It was untouched in many ways.

Maggie ransacked the pharmaceuticals while Glenn grabbed canned goods and unexpired food. I was in charge of the hygiene things such as soap and deodorant, but I wasn't upset over it. I had to look for something in that area anyway.

Maggie and Glenn we almost done so I searched what I came for and saw that there were two of them left. I quickly looked around and when I didn't see Glenn or Maggie I shoved the pregnancy tests into my bag. Glenn raced over to me just a few seconds later and I nearly pissed my pants.

"I'm all set, Maggie is also-"

"You guys go ahead of me. I need to grab a few ore things."

"I don't think that's-"

"Glenn….I'm a big girl. I'll meet you back at the farm at sunset. Okay?"

I saw him have a war ragging inside his head and I could help, but eventually he nodded his head because he knew he wouldn't win. No matter what.

"Daryl's gonna kill me."

"Yes he is, but it'll be okay because ya have Maaggie's lovin' to bring ya back," I smirked at him and both him and Maggie looked at me wide eyed.

"How did ya know?" Maggie asked me quietly like someone was close by and she didn't want them to hear.

"Glen would have rode the horse alone instead of riding with you," I pointed out as I looked a the shelves scanning for things I missed.

"Right….well be careful and at sun set," Glenn told me as he shoved an extra gun into my hand and pulled Maggie with him out of the store. I looked a the shelves for five more minutes which was long enough for them to be away from the store. I walked to the bathroom of the door and opened it with my weapon ready. I looked inside to find nothing but a bathroom that looked untouched. I quickly went in and turned on my flashlight. I locked the bathroom door for good measure before dropping the bag from my shoulder and grabbing the pregnancy test from it.

 _Here goes nothing…_

I did my business on not just one but two of them and they both came out the same way….

 _Positive…._

I felt like throwing up, and I did. It wasn't fromt eh morning sickness that came with the pregnancy though….it was the sickness that came when I became overly stressed or worried. _What was Daryl going to say? What are we going to do? What is going to happen to the baby?_

A million thoughts clouded my mind all at once and I couldn't stop just think of one. I felt a migraine coming on. I clenched my eyes shut as I dropped my head into my hands. This was impossible. How could this happen…. Well I know the how, but what I mean is why now?

I felt drops landing on the palms of my hand, it was only then that I realized that I was crying. If Jenner found out I was pregnant…..he would be devastated to know that the I was pregnant with someone who held the virus. I'm glad Daryl didn't hold the virus…..I felt a huge weight finally lifted off my shoulders which made me pick up my head. Daryl and I are going to have a baby… a normal child whom won't have to give up it's life or blood just to help Jenner with his cure.

Today is the day I put my foot down. Sure I might be the key to the cure, but I will not endanger myself and sleep with someone who contains the virus to just to make everyone happy. WE ARE STILL ALIVE. WE HAVE BEEN LIVING WITHOUT THE CURE.

I would rather die than to have Daryl be bitten to create their damn cure. If they don't like it then they can live without me in this group. I hope Daryl would understand and would come with me. God forbid anything were to happen.

…

I hadn't realized how dark it had gotten out when I was heading back home on the horse. I made the horse gallop as fast as it could as I saw the farm in the distance. I didn't even bother to open the gate and sped the horse up even faster, almost pushing it to it's limit as it leapt up over the gate. The horse wobbled as it landed back on its legs, but steadied itself and continued forward as fast as it could again.

The lights were on in the house, and there was a fire a little way away close by the camp. I saw the group sitting around it. I slowed down the horse and was getting off when I heard Daryl hollering.

"What the hell were ya thinkin'?!"

I spun around with the reins in my hand and was met with a seriously pissed off Daryl. I backed u slightly against the horse.

"I needed to get more things," I mumbled as I turned to head towards the barn, but my arm was grabbed roughly. He turned me towards him I cowards under his touch and glare.

"D-Daryl," I whimpered softly, but what I saw in front of me wasn't Daryl….it was someone whom I have never seen in him before.

"Ya should've came back dammit! Ya know how late it is?!" Daryl shook me harshly and whimpered in fright and slight pain as his fingers dug into me. I was surely going to have bruises.

"Daryl!" Rick yelled at him as he tugged him away from me and I felt arms wrap around me. I looked to see they were Maggie. She grabbed the bag of supplies and led me inside the house. I guess Beth took care of putting the horse away for me.

I sat in front of Maggie staring at the counter in front of me shaking slightly. Daryl brought up memories within me that I thought I had let go long ago. I have never seen him act like that….

"Oh my god…." I heard Maggie whisper, but I didn't say anything for a good few seconds before realizing I had put the pregnancy tests back inside the bag to show Daryl. My eyes snapped up and I saw aggie staring at me shocked.

"M-Maggie," I whispered weakly and I saw her frown which made me let out a sob that I've been holding back.

I felt arms wrap around me and hug me tightly, I knew it was Maggie, but I couldn't see due to my blurry vision. She held me tight and comforted me whispering soothing words to me, making promises that everything was going to be okay….but I don't what to believe I am too scared to find hope in her words. I was going to tell Daryl...soon, but for now I don't want to go near him.

A/N: UUUUPPPPDDDAATTTTEEEEEE YEAH! I am sorry for the delay, I am in the middle of packing. That is right, I a moving once again. This will be the sixth time that I have moved through my life. I am nineteen lol. SO I will try to update as fast as I can.


	10. No Lovin' From Me

I stared out the front window of the farm house the next morning, Maggie insisted that I slept in the house in the guest room. Currently Daryl was pacing back and forth out front. I knew he was secretly building up the courage to come in here to talk to me. I still haven't told him that I was pregnant. I'm worried that if I do that he would feel worse than he already does about shaking me up like he had….so I decided to wait a couple of days for him to know. I know I'd probably be chancing to face his wrath, but I willing to take that if it meant he wouldn't be upset more than he was now.

I hugged the blanket closer around me. I was able to get Maggie to swear to not tell anyone about me being pregnant. I was in debt to her. I knew I could trust her.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the screen door slam close. It caused me to jump slightly from the sudden noise. I turned my head and found myself locking eyes with Daryl Dixon.

He didn't say anything, nor did I. We just stared. As awkward as it made me feel after what he had done, I knew I had already forgiven him. Only because while he was shaking me…I could feel it. Literally feel how scared he was. It felt like he had thought he lost me.

I smiled softly at him speaking in a tone that was only slightly above a whisper, "It's getting colder outside…I've been compromising a small deal with Hershel….she if he'll let us stay in her for winter."

I looked back out the front window before I could feel him right beside me. I didn't even here him move. Sneaky.

"Jamie-" Daryl started but I quickly cover his mouth with my hand.

"Sh. I understand why ya did whatcha did," I told him soothingly as I took my hand away slowly, but Daryl quickly grabbed it and pressed a soft kiss on my palm.

"Thank you….just promise me-"

"Not to do it again, yeah, yeah, yeah," I told him rolling my eyes, but I still had a smile on my face. I saw a small smile tug at the corner of his lips, it tugged my guilt strings….maybe I should tell him now.

"Daryl I need to tell ya something," I found my eyes widen when I was able to get the words out.

"What-" once again being cut off I saw Daryl's eyes darken from annoyance, but I wasn't the one to interrupt him this time. It was Dale.

"Hey! Breakfast is ready you two," Dale called out suddenly and I looked over Daryl's shoulder to see he had poked his head in the house only opening the door a little bit.

"Thanks Dale we will be right out," I grinned at him earning a smile back before he disappeared back outside. I looked back at Daryl and smiled, the thought of food pushed the pregnancy announcement out of my head when I felt my stomach growl.

"Come on, I'm so hungry," I whined at him making him squint his eyes at me. I guess he didn't like my whining. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand and headed outside to our little campfire area. Daryl slipped his fingers through mine and held my hand tighter. I felt my cheeks grow hot and smiled shyly back at him. He let go of my hand when I sat down on a log next to Carl.

I smiled at Carl and we started talking about the lack of reading materials and how very little entertainment there was for us. I was interrupted when there was a plate in front of my face. I immediately smelled the heavenly food and eagerly took the plate and shoveled the food into mouth.

Once I finished I looked up and found everyone staring at me, Lori seemed to be analyzing me as was Carol, while the guys stared at me like I had grown a third eye.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked quickly wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. I saw Daryl smirking and I looked over at him questioningly. I saw the glint of amusement swimming in his eyes as he studied my behavior.

"Hey guys?"

We all turned our head and saw an anxious looking Glenn. Glenn looked up at Maggie and she was shooting him daggers, and suddenly I got the worst gut feeling ever….Something….was gonna happen that I wasn't going to like.

"J-Jamie's pregnant…." Glenn spoke hoarsely and I felt my eyes widen as everyone's eyes snapped towards me staring at me almost accusingly.

"Is that true?" Daryl's voice rung out, I snapped out of my state of shock that Glenn just blurted out my secret, turning my attention over to him.

"Yes….It's true," I whispered, but with how quiet it was I knew for a fact everyone heard me. I looked down suddenly losing my appetite. I dropped my plate on the ground and stood up walking away from the group. My cheeks heated with embarrassment as I felt everyone's judging eyes watching me.

I needed to get away from their judging stares, and a couple glares. I walked past the barn and towards the field where I had been with Carl and Sophia the other day and caught sight of the man-made pond. I headed in that direction to just clear my head for a while.

I sat by the man made pond that had ducks swimming in it. I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged my legs close before resting my forehead on my knees. I wish the earth would just swallow me whole right now. Daryl didn't seem happy about the pregnancy announcement, amoungst others whom seemed just as disappointed in me for it. But did they realize that it takes two people to make a baby?

I'm not the only one apart of this, they have no right to judge me. I mean they do but….I don't want to look at them or hear their judgmental input. God….the look on Daryls face though….he looked terrified, but he's not the one who will become immobile. He won't have to fear about the baby not surviving inside him and becoming a zombie tearing his insides out.

I felt my stomach lurch from the vivid brutal thoughts that passed through my mind….just thinking of the baby within me doing that.

"Were ya gonna tell me?"

I nearly jumped from the sudden voice and I looked up, but had to squint due to the Georgia sun. I saw Daryl standing in front of me his eyes un-squinted because his back was to the sun.

"I was gonna tell ya before Dale came in," I admitted to him dropping my gaze to the pond in front of me before the view was disturbed by Daryl pacing back and forth.

"God…..what were ya thinking?"

"Excuse me?" I asked him confused from his question.

"Ya had Glenn announce yer damn pregnancy before even tellin' me first," he muttered bitterly.

"I didn't tell Glenn a damn thing," I hissed at him as I stood up, "the only person who knew was Maggie, but that was only because she found the pregnancy tests before I could throw them away!"

"Oh great so I guess I know where to go to when I need to know something going on with you," he snapped at me. I have no idea why he was so angry at me.

"Good idea. I'll start tellin' Maggie things so in case ya want to know ya can," I snapped back and I saw the anger rising up within him. I just couldn't help but piss him off the way he was pissing me off.

"How do I even know the baby is mine?!" he shot back and that's when the whole atmosphere changed around us. I felt my heart clench tightly near breaking point and I stared at him in shock.

"What are you implying Daryl?" I asked him trying to sound like it didn't hurt me, but it did…oh so much, "That I cheated on you? With whom?"

"Ya didn't have a problem opening your legs to me….god only knows who else has been between them," he growled at me and there it was…..the lowest thing he could have ever said to me….I stared at him and it was so silent between us, besides hearing his heavy breathing from being so angry.

The silence between us was deafening, as his words weighed heavily on me. My chest clenched painfully as my lips parted, but no words came out. He left me speechless.

I heard him panting as he slowly came down from his angered high. I saw his eyes flicker around almost as if he finally just processed what he said. I wanted to walk away in that instant, but I was nailed down in my spot for a few moments. Almost frozen from the shock of his words. His words echoed continuously through my head.

' _Ya didn't have a problem opening yer legs to me….'_

' _who knows who else has been between them…'_

"I-" Daryl spoke up breaking me from my trance, my hand shot up with my palm facing him as if stopping him from talking.

"J-Just don't," I whispered weakly as I spun on my heal sharply and stormed away. My footsteps were the only thing I could hear. He didn't bother to chase after me. Smart man.

I didn't really pay attention to where I was going. My feet felt heavier and heavier as I was finding somewhere to lick my wound like a dog. I don't cry, because crying hasn't gotten me far with my problems. Even though my eyes brimmed with unshed tears, I swallowed past the lump forming in my throat. I found myself behind the barn where I plopped down onto a hay bale. I felt numb. And sick….but mostly numb. For once in my life I want to be happy.

I hadn't realized how much time had passed me until I heard movement heading towards me. I snaped out of my daze and looked up to see Dale. His eyes holding a soft gaze to them. The kind of soft and caring eye that finally made me start to cry. Not full on sobbing, but enough to make tears stream down my face.

I felt him hug me after he sat down beside me. He rocked us back and forth as I gripped onto him scared to let him go. I rested my head on his shoulder sniffling softly. Dale was like the dad I wished I had…

I heard Dale whisper softly to me, "Come on, let's go for a walk."

I only nodded in response and he took my hand softly and led me into the cattle's grazing field. I wiped my eyes here and there trying to stop the tears, but I couldn't because it seemed like my chest grew heavier and heavier in heart ache.

"I can tell you right now, that whatever happened between you and Daryl was something that's only going to make you stronger."

"I don't think there is going to be an us anymore Dale….he- he basically called me a slut and questioned if the baby was even his…" I muttered to him not really feeling in the mood to talk as I stared at the tall grass ahead of me.

"Just because he says one thing doesn't mean he meant what he said, you have to understand that men are complicated….there's men and then there is Daryl," Dale said looking at me and I let a small laugh when he said 'there's men and then there is Daryl' like Daryl was his own species.

I saw Dale smile softly at me, "Men are complicated, they do unpredictable things, say unpredictable things….you just have to understand that."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around myself becoming chilly. I looked ahead of us and saw that the sun had set. Just as I about to tell Dale we should head back I felt a hand grip my shoulder tightly and I turned around only to come face to face with a walker. My eyes widened and I tripped backwards and the walker landed on top of me causing me to let out a blood curdling scream, the walker didn't bite me just stared, when I landed on my back I hit something so hard I was sure it'd leave a mark.

"Run Dale!" I cried out as I tried pushing the walker off of me. I saw Dale run over to me.

"No!" I cried out as the walker shoved me more into the grass as it turned its attention to Dale. I grabbed the walker pulling it back towards me the best I could.

"Run!" I screamed at Dale and he finally did as I told him and I frantically looked around for a rock or something to smash the walkers head in. I saw an arrow pierce its head and felt myself pulled up off the ground.

"Were ya bit? Are ya okay? Is the baby okay? Did ya get hurt?" I felt Daryl searching my arms and body for bites. Even though I not even hours ago he called me a slut to my face.

"I'm fine," I whispered staring at the walker wondering how it got through all the swamp. I felt Daryl still touching me and smacked his hands away, "I said I'm fine."

I spun around only to face the rest of the group, but just like earlier I ignored them and headed back towards the campsite. Maggie close behind me. I wanted to be as far away as I could from Daryl.

"Jamie…. I didn't mean to tell Glenn it just kinda slipped out….He told me Lori was pregnant and I said ya were too-" she was muttering out quickly as we reached the front porch of the farm house, but I spun around to face her.

"Lori's pregnant?" I asked suddenly, shocked fromt eh new found information.

"Y-Yeah…" she stuttered realizing she was supposed to tell me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I'm not mad at you Maggie, I understand that what you found out was something big….especially in a world like this. I'm just surprised that Lori hadn't said anything when Glenn announced mine…"

She rushed forward and hugged me tightly, making me want to cry once more like I had earlier. I hugged her back just as tightly and clenched my eyes shut and softly prayed that maybe things would get better.

After supper Hershel told me I was to sleep in his bed from now on because I'm pregnant. He said he hasn't really slept in his room much since his wife passed away, and that he preferred the couch anyway. Hershel was too sweet me.

I moved all my stuff from Daryl's tent while he was gone hunting and moved it into the house to my new room. I laid on the bed that night on my side and stared out the open window. The cool fall breeze blowing through tickling at my exposed skin causing goosebumps to rise here and there.

I let out a soft sigh as I was lost in my sea of thoughts of how things could have been if the world didn't turn to shit. I also thought about what had happened earlier today in how we could've lost Dale from the walker earlier. It was strange how hadn't had an incident with any walkers strolling onto the farm. It shows that there is no more food for them in the citys anymore. Just like that herd on the highway. Its like they are migrating for the upcoming winter.

"Jamie," I heard someone whisper from the doorway, I quickly looked over my shoulder and saw a sickly looking Daryl. It might have been only a day, but the worried and stressed look on Daryl's face made him look so deathly sick that it broke my heart. Then I remembered why it was there in the first place.

I had to ignore the way the moonlight, that peered in through the window, was shining onto Daryl making him look even more alluring. I bit my lip and glanced away quickly trying to play off the fact that I wasn't staring at him.

"What do you want Daryl?" I sighed softly in an annoyed tone just wanting to sleep, but even if he wasn't there I still would have been awake due to my thoughts.

"You," his reply was short, but that one word held so much raw emotion. I sat up slowly staring at him through narrowed eyes. I was going to lay into him. Not too bad, but bad enough that I express my recent thoughts and inner battles.

"How many times are we going to go through the same thing over and over again, Daryl? You always say something or do something, I give you another chance after you apologize…..but I don't think I can this time Daryl….you hurt me really bad…." I told him honestly as I sat back against the head board, "You were the first guy I ever let in. I tore down all my walls to be with you and you can't even do the same for me…..you're so closed off and lash out every chance you get….you were abused growing up? Yeah well so was I along with a majority of other kids. I ain't using it against you, but come on….We all have scars."

He was quiet his eyes glued to the floor as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. I watched him closely. I already felt myself caving in once more. I loved him….and I guess that's what you do when you love someone….forgive them for everything they've done…..even it's hurt-full or pain-full, "I'm not going to forgive ya next time Daryl….."

I saw his eyes look up at me holding my gaze, "I didn't even apologize yet and ya forgave me?"

"Should I take it back?" I sassed him as I crossed my arms staring at hi questioningly with an eyebrow raised.

"Nope," he popped the 'p' as he spoke. I could still see the hesitance behind his eyes.

"Just because I forgave ya don't mean I'm gonna let ya in again….yer gonna have to earn back what we had…" I told him in a soft tone, my voice so soft it was close to a whisper.

He didn't respond, but I saw him biting his thumb nail nervously, "an I at least stay with ya? So I can keep ya safe?"

"I'm inside the house Daryl…away from the woods and away from walkers, I'm the safest I've ever been…"

"Are ya really gonna make me say it?"

"Say what, Daryl? I honestly don't understand what you're trying to say."

"I can't sleep without ya…..damn it…I won't be able to sleep at all now that yer pregnant…."

I stared him shocked from his honesty before looking down at my lap thinking if I should let him or not. I let out a long sigh when I knew my answer, I gave in, but only because I wouldn't be able to sleep without him either. I have grown so used to sleeping with him beside me that I haven't nor won't ever be able to sleep without him there. It's like be naked.

"F-Fine," I mumbled as I laid back down and rolled on my side facing back towards the window and staring at the night sky, which also

I heard him moving and then silence so I figured he left, that was until I felt the bed dip down and felt his arms wrap around me. Both his hands laid flat on my stomach, right where I knew there was a slight bump, as he pulled me tight against him.

I smiled softly feeling his hands over the baby, "Do you think it was from the CDC?"

"What?" I whispered back, confused from his question.

"The baby, do you think it's from when we were a the CDC?" he elaborated his previous question causing me to blush.

"I-uh," I stuttered out trying to form words, "I don't know….maybe?"

"I mean….it could've been from when we came here too," he whispered against the back of my neck. His hot breath making warmth spread, making my face heat up more.

I felt his lips ghost over my neck even more as goose bumps rose from the back of my neck all the way to my arms. I inhaled sharply from the sudden desire I felt burn within me or him, and I think he knew because I felt his lips curve into his oh so famous smirk against my neck.

"It could've happened from any time, Daryl," I whispered to him trying to remain strong against his attempts.

"Mhm, it could happen again right now too," his voice had become husky as he rubbed my hips with his fingers making it even harder for me to resist him.

"D-Daryl," I whispered in protest as I slowly pulled away from him and turned to face him giving him the look. You know the look. You don't know the _look_ ….

The look is the look of warning. The warning could be 'don't go there', or 'you're crossing a line that shouldn't be crossed.' Basically it's a back off look. And that is exactly what Daryl was getting, but a softer version because I didn't feel like fighting. So really this look just said, 'Not right now.'

I heard him huff softly as he looked very uncomfortable, but mostly mad. I couldn't tell if it was at me or himself, but he didn't say anything for a while, so I thought he was giving me the cold shoulder now.

I felt arms wrap around my waist before I felt the bed dip. It surprised me, making me inhale sharply, but I relaxed almost instantly knowing it was Daryl. Daryl's scent filled my nose as he nuzzled his face into the back of my neck.

"I love ya Jamie….I'll never forgive myself for what I said and did to ya..."

I felt my heart tug at his words and found myself whispering back, "I love you too Daryl."

I felt his thumbs rubbing circles over my stomach. I felt my body shiver from his loving touches over where our child was nestled in my womb. My eyes grew heavy soon as I found myself becoming more and more comfortable in his arms and soon I felt sleep take over me.

…

A/N: Finally all moved in! And Finally I got this chapter up! God it took forever! I also had gotten another job so I work from five to nine at night Monday through Friday as a custodial aide. And to be honest I love it. I quit my tea house job because lets just say one day a week wasn't going to pay my bills. SO I have a new job that I just got my first pay check from and I am super happy! Soon the farm will be back and I'll be making big money! Yay!


	11. Three Months

It's been almost three months, I was just starting to show. Nothing to big just a little rounded bump. Daryl refused to leave my side, he's being more protective of me now that I'm pregnant with the future child that could save man kind. Dr. Jenner has also kept a close eye on me, forcing me to take concoctions he creates that are replacing the vitamins we wouldn't be able to find now.

Daryl has also been personally giving me more food so I can not only keep myself healthy, but make sure the baby is born health as well. Currently I was leaning against said hunter as he was cleaning his bolts for his hunting tomorrow. I was resting my head against his leg slowly dosing off, the past few nights have been rough for me because I couldn't get comfortable. Even if I was sleeping in a bed. I think it was because Daryl wasn't with me, hence why I was with him right now.

"Jamie, that's the third time you've dosed off, come on, let's get you to bed," Daryl spoke up as he carefully lifted me up with him.

"I don't wanna," I grumbled as I stomped my foot bringing my inner child out. I saw his eyes widened with surprise and amusement from my reaction. Clearly I needed sleep if I was acting like a four year old.

"Well I don' think ya really get a say after ya just did that."

I frowned and leaned my head against his chest, "I don't wanna sleep alone again tonight, I can't sleep without you."

I felt him stiffen after I admitted the reason why I haven't been able to sleep, " Ya mean ya haven't been sleeping because I wasn't there...for three days...dammit Jamie."

I heard him sigh, clearly aggravated from my lack of trying to sleep without him, but I had tried.

"Ya can't do this to yourself when you're pregnant," he added on, and I pulled back and looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Ya don't think I tried? It doesn't help the fact that you leave for three days to go hunting. Especially in the world we live in today! You have no idea what it's like to have to stay here and not be of any help. Carol and Maggie won't even let me wash my own damn clothes! I feel like I'm going insane!" I hissed at him as I back up so I could face him without touching him. Ever since everyone found out the baby could end the zombie apocalypse they won't let me lift a finger. Even Shane has been making me sit back and relax. It was strange coming from him especially.

"Jamie I need to hunt! If I don't then we don't have no food! Ya think I enjoy being away from ya?! I don't! I'm constantly worrying that something is gonna happen while I'm away. I mean god forbid ya get bit again and it kills ya. I wouldn't be there. I know you're immune to the virus, but god forbid! I'd rather you go insane than ya be lost or dead!" he cried out in frustration which caused me to quiet down because I didn't see it from his side of view, and that when I started to tear up. It's like a light switch, pregnancy hormones plus being over tired equals me being a wreck.

"Don't...don't cry J," his soft voice made me tear up more.

"I'm sorry," I sniffled out as I tried to contain my emotions but the more I held back the more it built up, my chest tightening as a sob built up in my throat. I heard him sigh, but I didn't see it because vision was too blurred to see. I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"Sh, it's okay. We are okay J," he whispered and I let out a small sob, but as small as it was it shook my upped body.

"It's okay, let it out," he kissed my forehead then each cheek before hugging me close against him so I bury my face against his chest.

" I'm sorry for yelling," Daryl mumbled into my hair as he ran his fingers through it before rubbing the small of my back.

I shook my head refusing to let him take blame for my tears, "Ya had every right to yell. I was only crying because I never saw it from your side. And I'm over tired and pregnant..."

I saw his lips twitch up when I mentioned the little one growing in me. It wasn't even a split second later he fell to his knees placing his hands on my waist as he nuzzle his face into my shirt where my growing tummy was. I couldn't help but feel the butterflies that burst in my tummy from this. A big smile grew on my face as he started talking to our baby.

"Hey bud, I can't wait till ya get out of there. Yer mama and I can't wait ta meet ya," his southern drawl made me giggle as he kissed my tummy.

"Hopefully ya get her good looks-" he continued as he looked up at me and I frowned down at him and cute him off.

"I hope you have yer daddies eyes, and his charm," I smirk down at him as he rolls his eyes up at me, "most of all I hope you get yer daddies big heart...and his hunting skills."

Even though I threw the last thing on there as a joke, I meant the big heart one. Daryl's got a big heart that he rarely let's anyone see. I'm grateful I have been one of them.

I saw Daryl roll his eyes after I said the last thing, but he couldn't help the smile that graced his lips and made his eyes twinkle. Sappy, I know, but it was true. It was a vulnerable part him I don't often see. Yet, at the mention of the growing being inside me, he can't hide his true feelings.

He pressed his lips against my tummy once more before he stood and cupped my face with his hands. His lips crashed onto mine, not with urgency, not with lust, but with promise. The kiss promised love, protection, and gentleness. All the things that are slowly leaving this world. All because our instincts are starting to devour us. Turning us into the animals we once were.


End file.
